The Crest Of Destiny
by GirlatTheRockShow182
Summary: Tk goes missing and when he comes back home he has no memory of what happened to him. He is constantly in pain and strange events begin to unfold. Will the other digidestined be able to save Tk before the world begins to suffer? Hope is fading... Takari
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first ever attempt at a story outside of english and irish homework so wish me luck! *Crosses fingers* I hope you like it! Please review and try to keep the critisism constructive if you can! I get my inspiration from music (especially Evanescence's album Fallen) ! I dunno why the whole album just reminds me of digimon... Anyway I'm rambling so I'll stop now xD I'll try and update quickly but I have exams coming up but then I have 3 months of Summer holidays so :D I'll let you read the story now so... Enjoy :D Oh nearly forgot! This story is set near the end of season two if you're wondering. It's not really I re-write but the enemy is the same. However the events change and are more eh dramatic let's just say! Anyway back to the story!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Digimon, if I did there would have been an Adventure Season 3!  
><strong>

"I'm fine to walk, I swear," said Tk as he cheerfully held the car door open for Ken.

"You sure Tk?" Ken inquired. "I could always get the train or the bus home?" said the nervous blue haired boy.

"Naaah," said Tk with a pleasant smile. "I don't live far from here I'm fine to walk home besides Mom knows all about the Digimon she knows I'm safe as long as I have Patamon with me isn't that right pal?"

"Yup, yup" said Patamon playfully from atop of Tk's head. "I'll keep him safe!"

"Oh okay then," said Ken with a sense of doubt about him, then he smiled graciously, "thanks Tk, I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it," laughed Tk as he closed the car door. "See you all tomorrow!"

"BYE" said Ken, Kari, Yoeli, Davis and Cody in unison.

Tk smiled as he watched the car drive away. "C'mon Patamon we better get going, it's starting to get really cold, might even snow."

"Tk?" asked Patamon, "what's snow?"

Tk just laughed. "I'll tell you later Patamon".

The two digipartners quietly walked down the streets of Odaiba to Tk's apartment building. The whole city was still in shock from the digi battle with Daemon and police helicopters and news camera crews where all over the place. Several news crews recognised Tk and tried to push him for an interview. A frustrated and tired Tk was in no mood to talk about the digital adventures.

"Hey Patamon do you mind if we take a shortcut home through an alley and bypass all this noise?" Asked Tk.

"Yeah Tk, I was just about to ask you the same thing." Said Patamon.

Tk smiled and made a run for a side street that led to his apartment building. It was a lot darker down this side of the city and Patamon got slightly nervous. Tk felt Patamon shaking on his head and tried to reassure his digimon friend.

"It's okay Patamon, I've walked home this way loadsa times, it's just a little… eh… different in the dark is all" said Tk.

Patamon was still sceptical but he trusted Tk. "Okay then" said the little orange digimon with a smile.

Tk reached up and stroked Patamon's wing. "That's the spirit buddy, c'mon nearly there!"

Tk broke into a light jog down the alleyway but he stopped suddenly and turned to look around behind him.

"Everything Okay Tk?" asked a worried looking Patamon.

"Emmmm yeah…. it's nothing. It's just I thought I heard a…. oh never mind" came Tk's reply.

Tk turned to continue running down the alley when a loud bang came from the other end of the alley. With a gasp Tk and Patamon both whipped round at the speed of light. Tk and Patamon listened carefully and heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps coming closer to them.

"Who's there?" asked Tk.

No reply. All Tk could hear was the palpitations of his heart as well as the sound of the approaching footsteps. Tk slowly backed away but walked straight into someone standing directly behind him. Tk turned around quickly and saw what appeared to be a man in a long drench coat towering over him. Tk screamed in shock as the dark figure lifted him above his head and held him tightly by the throat.

"Why if it isn't the Child of Hope," laughed Mummymon as he held a struggling Tk.

"Pata… mon…. digi…. volve"! Gasped Tk.

PATAMON DIGIVOLVED TO….

At this moment the evil spider like digimon Arukenimon appeared from where Tk and Patamon had heard the loud noises. The ultimate level digimon twisted her face into an eerie smile.

"ACID MIST!" Roared Arukenimon as she shot her attack at Patamon. The attack hit Patamon mid evolution and took the creature completely by shock knocking him out cold.

"Nooooo!" cried Tk as he struggled against Mummymon's grasp.

"Quiet child!" roared Mummymon tightening his grip on Tk's throat.

Tk gasped. It was becoming very hard to breathe, he felt light headed. He looked down at his fallen friend. Patamon lay motionless on the alley floor. Tk looked down at Mummymon angrily and spat viciously on his captor.

Mummymon threw Tk to the ground in a fit of rage. The young boy groaned in pain as he hit both his head and elbow hard off the concrete ground. However now Tk could finally breathe properly and since he was free of the evil digimon's grip he rushed to get to his feet to race over to Patamon. Mummymon grunted in anger. "Not so fast Blondie" he screamed. "SNAKE BANDAGE!" Roared Mummymon as he wrapped seemingly endless coils of bandages around Tk rendering him defenceless.

"Ugh" Tk grunted as he tripped over himself and crashed to the floor. Mummymon walked over to Tk and brought his foot down hard on Tk's back. Tk yelped with the pain. "Give up yet?" he asked mockingly.

Tk was panting heavily. The red mist that blurred his vision let him know that he had cut his head when Mummymon threw him as the blood seeped down through his hair and into his bright cerulean eyes. "Ugh" he groaned. He felt extremely weak. However he knew he had to reach Patamon but Mummymon wasn't letting go of him that easily. The evil digimon pressed his foot down harder on Tk's back. "So…." He persisted, "give up yet?"

"Never!" screamed Tk. Mummymon laughed at the boy's stubbornness. "So be it then" he said coldly. Mummymon raised his foot up again before crashing it down with almighty force on Tk's back.

Tk cried out in vain. He knew nobody could hear him scream. He cursed himself angrily. "Why did I have to come down this damn alley?" he asked. Tk made an attempt to sit up just to have Mummymon crash his foot down on his back once more.

"Still the little hero I see," said Mummymon. "This should keep you quiet, NECROPHOBIA!" Roared the evil digimon as he shot his finishing attack at Tk. The Child of Hope's world went black. He fainted.

"That'll teach you! You little pest!" said Mummymon with a certain satisfaction in his tone of voice. He spat on Tk in disgust before picking the Digidestined up and swinging him across his shoulder. Tk's hat fell from his head and crashed with a gentle thud onto the alley floor.

"Come on Arukenimon, lets bring this little brat back to Master" said Mummymon.

"What about the pig with wings?" asked Arukenimon gesturing towards Patamon.

"Hmmp", grunted Mummymon. "He is hardly worth our time, the cats around here look starving he can be their breakfast."

* * *

><p>Kari sat up in bed with a start. She was panting heavily and in a cold sweat. She looked at her alarm clock. It read 2:00am. Gatomon groaned moodily.<p>

"This better be good Kari, you know never to wake a sleeping cat," moaned the digimon. However Gatomon took one look at Kari and realised something was wrong. "Kari what's the matter?" she asked pleadingly.

Kari got up out of bed and walked to the balcony door opening it and stepping outside. Gatomon quickly followed. "I don't know Gatomon," she said in an uneasy tone of voice. "It's just I…. Well I think someone in our group is in trouble, I just have that feeling in my heart that someone we know is out there and they need our help". Kari looked out into the city's bright lights and let the cool winter breeze blow through her short auburn hair.

Kari held on to the balcony railing tightly. "I just hope they'll be okay". Gatomon looked up at Kari with a worried look on her feline like face before casting her gaze back out on the City.

Gatomon leaned in on Kari rubbing her soft head against Kari's arm. "Should we wake Tai and Agumon up?" She asked.

Kari pondered on this for a moment or two then sighed looking down at her feet helplessly. "No Gatomon, we can't", she said. "We are all too tired after our last battle."

"But Kari…" started Gatomon.

Kari just smiled and stroked the worried digimon's head. "It's fine Gatomon, I'm probably just imagining it, I'd say it's just the lack of sleep," she said optimistically.

Gatomon looked unsure. "You positive Kari?" she asked.

"Yes silly", laughed Kari. "You can go back to bed now, I'm fine, everyone is fine" she smiled.

Gatomon simply sighed and returned to Kari's bedroom. Kari continued to look out at the city's landscape before saying "at least I hope everyone is okay".

Kari leaned back from the railing and turned back inside. She took one last look outside before closing the balcony door gently and hopping back into her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I think that's enough for chapter 1! I hope you like it. Don't forget to review :D Go raibh maith agat! (thats Thank You in Irish btw) I'll update as soon as I can! Ciao for now! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm back again! Sorry about the slow update but as you may know Barack Obama was in my country yesterday so I was just too excited to write! xD (I'm not even being sarcastic I really love Obama)! Anyway I know this is a short chapter but I didn't want to give anything else away just yet! Thanks for all the reviews keep them up I enjoy reading them! To Xanpluto, my story basically continues on from Daemon's battle but I am going to add some of my own digimon too :) Thanks for asking, I love answering questions!** **Sorry I am once again rambling on so I'll let you enjoy the story now! Don't forget to review! :D **

"Kari, KARI" yelled a frantic Tai as he tried to wake his sister up. "Kari you gotta wake up!"

A groggy Kari moaned as she opened her eyes and sat up on the bed, she stretched out her arms before casting her eyes over at her brother ready to give out to him but his facial expression stopped her from doing so.

"Tai?", she asked, "What's wrong?"

Tai looked frantic. "It's Tk," he said after a short pause. "He never made it home last night… he's missing"

"What?" exclaimed Kari as she jumped out of her bed. Knocking a worried looking Gatomon off her pillow.

"Kari, check your phone", Tai said. "Has he text you or anything?"

Kari raced over to her desk and grabbed her phone almost knocking over a picture of her and Tk at Tk's basketball final in the process. She quickly checked her inbox and sighed in disappointment. "No, there's nothing", she said.

Tai bit his lip. "This is bad", he said and his sister turned around worried looking. "There is still some digimon loose in the city, we need to find Tk and soon".

Kari nodded as she picked up her phone again and threw it to her brother. "Can you tell the others to meet us in the park and we can start looking?" she asked. Tai simply nodded and left the room.

Kari allowed herself to fall to the floor as tears streamed down her face. She brought her knees in under her chin and rocked herself back and forward.

"I knew something was wrong last night Gatomon but I did nothing!" she sobbed.

Gatomon placed a paw on Kari's shoulder. "Kari you weren't to know", she said softly.

"But I did know!" she cried. "I did know, I did!" She wiped some of the tears from her face. "I knew someone was in trouble and I… I did nothing".

"Kari!" yelled Gatomon, "snap out of it, Tk is fine he has Patamon. You know Tk he probably saw a distressed puppy and tried to help it or walked one of those kids Oikawa kidnapped home and spent the night there."

Kari knew Gatomon was only trying to cheer her up but she knew the digimon was right. She had to stay calm. They didn't know what happened to Tk yet he was probably fine… but still a small voice in her head told her otherwise.

After a quick change of clothes Kari, Tai, Agumon and Gatomon rushed out of the apartment and headed towards the park to start the search party. By the time they got there they saw Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Sora, Izzy and an extremely worried looking Matt were already there as well as their digimon partners.

"Hey", panted Tai. The other digidestineds simply nodded at him before looking back at the ground.

"We just have to wait for Joe and Gomamon then we can get going," said Sora.

Tai nodded. "How did this happen did he not get a lift home with all of you last night?" asked Izzy.

At this Ken broke down and fell to his knees. "It's all my fault!" he cried. "I shouldn't have taken that lift home… it's my fault he's missing."

Davis bent down beside his DNA Digivolve partner. "It's nobody's fault", he said reassuringly. "Tk was never going to take that lift anyway, don't blame yourself".

"But…" Ken began.

"Davis is right," said Matt without looking in Ken's direction. Kari could tell by everyone's reaction to what Matt said that it was probably the first sentence he had said since he arrived at the park. Matt looked down at his feet and sighed. "We can't go blaming each other, all that matters now is finding Tk… it snowed heavily last night and if he is still out there… in the cold… then…" Matt trailed off and didn't finish his sentence.

Sora wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's shoulders. "Don't worry we'll find him". At that moment Joe and Gomamon finally joined the group. Both were panting heavily.

"Sor-ry guys…" panted Joe. Joe had the longest distance to travel out of all the digidestined apart from Ken so the group excused him for his tardiness.

"Come on", said Matt "lets clear out".

Izzy nodded. "Okay", he said turning to Cody. "Where did you leave Tk yesterday when Jim gave you all a lift home?"

"We where just outside Highten View Terrace", said Cody nervously.

"Okay", said Tai, "We'll get those of the digimon that can fly to digivolve and fly us all out to Highten View Terrace and we'll start our search from there".

All of the digidestined apart from Matt nodded. "I'll get Gabumon to digivolve into Garurumon and travel by foot he said."

Tai simply nodded in agreement. "Okay we ready?" he asked.

The digidestined nodded.

BIYOMON DIGIVOLVED TO BIRDRAMON!

TENTOMON DIGIVOLVED TO KABUTERIMON!

HAWKMON DIGIVOLDED TO AQUILAMON!

GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLED TO NEFERTIMON THE ANGEL OF LIGHT!

GABUMON DIGIVOLVED TO GARURUMON!

As the other digidestined climbed on to each of the flying digimon Matt climbed up on Garurumon's back. "You ready buddy?" he asked.

"Yes Matt, come on lets lead the others", came the wolf digimon's response.

With that Garurumon howled into the sky and began galloping across the snow-covered park. The sky bound digimon followed suit. Kari held on to Nefertimon tightly. She was worried; although they were now searching for Tk a voice inside her told her they were already too late.

Tai seemed to sense his sister's worry and held her shoulder. "We'll find him. Okay?" he said reassuringly. Kari simply nodded. Tai sighed, not knowing what to say. "Thanks for the lift Nefertimon", he said finally.

"Yeah thanks", said Agumon happily.

"My pleasure guys", replied Nefertimon.

Matt and Garurumon didn't talk during the journey. Each were too lost in their own thoughts to speak. Matt remembered back to the time Devimon had separated the group of the original seven digidestineds. He thought he had lost Tk forever then and that feeling was creeping back on him now. Matt had a feeling of total hopelessness in his heart and he couldn't shake it. He felt as if he was nothing without his brother.

Suddenly Garurumon stopped and began sniffing the ground. "Found something?" Matt asked a slight air of hope about him.

"They were here", answered Garurumon as he tried to follow the faint scent. The digimon sharply turned to his right and let his nose guide him. "It's getting stronger", he said.

"Guys!" Matt called up. "We've found something!"

Kari looked down at Matt and smiled. "We'll be right down" she called back.

The digidestined and their digimon touched down on the ground and when everyone was safely on ground again the digimon de-digivolved back to their rookie stage apart from Nefertimon who de-digivolved back into Gatomon. Garurumon and Matt gave everyone a moment before asking; "are you ready?"

The other digidestined nodded and followed Matt and Garurumon. Garurumon travelled down the road to Tk's apartment. He continued running for a few moments then stopped again and sniffed the ground frantically.

"What's wrong?" asked Yolei.

"The scent", replied Garurumon. "It's fading, a lot of people must have walked this way since Tk did".

Matt grunted angrily. His hope was fading again. "WAIT!" exclaimed Garurumon. "I'm picking up his scent again… I think he just changed route" Garurumon held his head low to the snowy floor. "The scent is still weak though and all this snow isn't helping", growled Garurumon.

Garurumon trailed Tk's scent slowly not daring to raise his head in case he lost it again. Suddenly he broke into a run and trashed down through the alleyway Tk had walked down only a few hours before. Garurumon stopped short of the alleyway's end and whined softly as he saw a terrible sight greet his eyes. As everyone caught up with Matt and Garurumon they all gasped in horror. On the alley floor almost completely covered in snow laid an unconscious and beaten Patamon.

"PATAMON!" Cried Kari as she raced over to Tk's fallen partner. She picked up the little orange digimon; it was scary how cold he was. "Patamon", she said softly, "please wake up". She held him close to her chest and could hear his shallow breathing. Patamon was in a really bad way. A new type of panic arose in Kari. If Patamon was here where was Tk?

"No…" said Matt softly. Kari turned around to see the tall blonde teenager pick something up off the ground. It was Tk's hat. Her heart skipped a beat. The hat was drenched in blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun<strong>, **dun DUN! What a discovery eh? *Insert epic voiceover voice here* Where's Tk? And why is his hat covered in blood? You'll just have to wait and see in the next enstallment of The Crest Of Destiny by Blink182girl ! *Insert normal girl with Irish accent here* See ya in the next chapter! Toodles :) Ps Keep reviewing! Thanks xD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again! Are you ready for chapter 3? I sure am :) It's getting to that time in the school year when there is only about a week left of school left and everyone just wants to go home and I have exams coming up that I'm just not in the mood to study for (ya know the feeling). However I know I have to if I actually wanna pass them *Sigh* So that may unfortunatly mean this may be my last chapter for a few days**. **I can hear the cries of anguish at that news already xD but stay tuned I'm finished my exams Wednesday so I'll be updating a lot after that *Cheer* Hmmmmm I have a habit of turning these author notes into diary entries don't I? So I'll stop now! Don't forget to review! They really and truly inspire me :D Thanks everyone!**

**Disclaimer! I forgot to do this on the last chapter so I'll disclaim twice now! I don't own digimon if I did I'd set an Agumon after my maths teacher. Disclaimer! I don't own digimon if I did I'd share it with all you beautiful reviewers! :D**

"Ugh", Tk grunted. He ran his hand through his golden hair and winced as he felt a nasty gash on his scalp. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light of his surroundings Tk realised he was in some sort of dungeon.

His memory of the night before was very hazy. He remembered walking down an alleyway with Patamon and he remembered being scared but not much else. Thinking of Patamon Tk decided to start looking for his friend. He sighed and made an attempt to stand up. It was with this movement that he discovered he had been shackled to the wall. Tk was puzzled. He tugged on the chain around his ankle but he knew it wasn't going to give. He cursed under his breath and slowly sat back down. Tk regretted standing, his back was strangely sore as if someone had been kicking him.

Suddenly he remembered. "Mummymon", he said. Tk remembered all of the events from the night before. He thought of the ambush and Patamon's failed digivolve. "Oh no", he said softly, "Patamon… I don't remember him getting back up!"

Tk heard someone at the door of dungeon room he was in pull back the dead lock. Tk's headache sharpened as light flooded into the room. He looked up to see a tall man in a long purple coat had entered the room.

"Oikawa", said Tk angrily.

Oikawa chuckled dryly. "Hello Child of Hope", he said.

"What do you want from me?" Tk asked weakly. He was in a lot of pain from his back and head and his strength was leaving him.

Oikawa looked down on Tk. The young digidestined was slumped against the wall. His hair was blood stained and messy and his face was smudged with dirt and blood and was sickly pale. His normally bright blue eyes were now dull and grey. The boy's body was covered in cuts and bruises and his torn clothes only revealed this fact more. Oikawa grimaced, Mummymon had beaten Tk a bit more than he would have liked but oh well.

Oikawa stepped forward and bent down to Tk's level. "You fear the darkness", he said matter-of-factly. Then with a smile he said "that makes you useful to me".

Tk simply blinked at Oikawa. He was very confused and his headache wasn't helping. "How am I… useful?" he asked wryly.

Oikawa placed his hand on Tk's chest, checking his heartbeat. It was weak. With his other hand Oikawa reached behind his back and retrieved something out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" asked Tk as he began to struggle. However Oikawa had him pinned. Tk saw the flash of something as Oikawa held something in his hand. Without warning Oikawa brought whatever it was in his hand down hard on Tk's chest. Tk screamed out in vain then his world went black.

Oikawa smiled and allowed Tk's limp body to fall to the floor. Oikawa took a key out of his pocket and freed Tk from the chains. He then hoisted him up over his shoulder and carried him out of the room. He smiled evilly. "Now let's get you home", he said.

* * *

><p>Kari gently placed Patamon down on Tk's bed and stroked his wing softly. After they had found the small orange digimon they had rushed to Tk's apartment to get Patamon the help he needed. After a long examination by Joe it was confirmed that Patamon would be fine after a nice long rest in a warm place. The digidestined were relieved that but something still puzzled them, where was Tk?<p>

The 10 digidestined and their digimon sat quietly in Tk's bedroom. Nobody spoke for ages; it was finally Cody who broke the silence. "Guys…" he started timidly, "if Patamon is in this bad of a way, how do you think Tk is?"

Matt held his head in his hands, "I have no idea", he said sharply before breaking down, "I've failed him!" he sobbed. "He is… was… my brother and I've let him down". Matt no longer bothered to whole back his feelings and cried openly in the group.

The others just looked at him shocked; finally Tai stood up and tried to help his friend. "C'mon Matt", he said softly. "Like you said earlier, we can't go blaming ourselves right? Patamon is going to be fine what about if we go out and look for Tk some more?"

Matt simply looked up at Tai. All the hope had left Matt's eyes and had been replaced with tears. "He's gone Tai!" he yelled. "All hope is lost, you've seen Patamon, if whatever attacked them could do that to him what chance did Tk stand? My brother isn't coming back!"

Tai finally lost his control and punched Matt hard in the jaw. Matt crashed down on Tk's floor with a dissatisfying thud. He wiped the blood from his lip and smiled. "Thanks Tai, I needed that", he said. Tai smiled and offered a friendly hand to help Matt up. The two boys finally stood and shook hands as if nothing had happened. Sora rolled her eyes, "boys", she said, "They're not normal".

Suddenly they heard someone open the front door and enter the apartment. Matt sighed, "I'll just go tell Mom about Patamon", he said. Matt walked out of the room and gasped, sitting down in the hall taking off his sneakers was Tk.

* * *

><p><strong>I think that's a nice place to call quits for chapter 3! What about you? Can't wait to see ya all in chapter 3 :) til then, Slán (Irish for bye) :L<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So it turned out I got a lot of free classes today in school so got my study done early! Hurray :) I have chapter 4 and 5 written and plan on uploading them both tonight so I hope you all are in the mood for reading! This chapter is a little short but I've been used to writing summaries of Hamlet and stuff in english class recently and it has effected my writing I think :/ but anyway the next chapter is longer! Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys are so kind :) Also to Xanpluto thank you for your comment about moving through the plot too quickly and after reading back over my work I agree with you! So you'll be pleased to hear my next chapter or two are mostly dialoguey (if that's a word) but don't groan at that readers it's interesting chat! Keep your eyes peeled for a slight bit of Takari! So since I have another chapter to upload I may stop jabbering on here! Thanks again for the reviews keep it up also I'm willing to hear any suggestions so suggest away!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own digimon. If I did I'd share it with all you reviewers! :D**

"TK!" exclaimed Matt as he ran up to his little brother and gave him a hug forcing him to his feet, "where the hell were you?"

The other digidestineds ran from Tk's room and flocked around their once lost friend. Tk grinned sheepishly and gulped, he wasn't expecting everyone to just come filing out of his room.

Tk felt strange. He was very tired, weak and his head felt like it was about to explode but he knew he had been missing all night and had to explain where he had been to his friends but the thing was, he had no idea where he had been.

"So?" asked Matt impatiently.

"Emm… I don't know where I was", said Tk.

"What?" asked Kari stepping closer to Tk and holding his arm.

"Well," began Tk. "I remember walking home with Patamon and we took a shortcut through an alleyway."

"Yeah?" asked Tai indicating that he wanted Tk to carry on.

"Then nothing", answered Tk. "I remember nothing after that". Tk sighed. "Then about 10 minutes ago I woke up just outside our building", he said looking over at Cody and Yoeli.

Kari looked up at Tk worried and dropped his arm to embrace him in a full on hug. "I was so worried about you", she cried into his chest. Tk looked down at Kari surprised by her hug but strangely pleased by their closeness. "We were looking for you and we went down the alley you did and… and we found your hat and it… it was covered in blood and Patamon he was unconscious, nearly dead", sobbed Kari. "I really thought I had lost you!"

"Patamon… was unconscious?" asked Tk confused looking at Kari. Kari looked up at Tk teary eyed.

"Yeah," she answered. "He's in your room come on". Kari held Tk by the hand and led him into his room to see his digimon. The other digidestineds followed but Matt and Sora held back slightly. Sora held Matt's hands and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. She smiled broadly and said, "Okay so he can't remember what happened but at least he's okay". Matt sighed, "I'm not so sure," he said, "I'm still worried."

Sora wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist, "of course you're worried," she said, "You're an older brother!" Matt smiled. "I suppose you're right he said before kissing Sora on the forehead. "Lets check on Patamon," he said a bit more cheerfully.

Matt stood at the doorway to Tk's room and his fears for his brother came to the fore again. He watched as his brother limped over to his bed and slowly and painfully bent down beside Patamon. Tk's clothes were badly torn and his arms and legs were covered in small cuts and bruises. His hair was unusually flat and limp and was caked with dried blood. Matt looked over to Kari who also seemed to just notice how bad off Tk looked. She looked up at Matt and new tears formed in her eyes.

"Hey buddy", said Tk as he stroked Patamon's head. The small digimon twitched, he was waking up. Patamon slowly opened his big blue eyes and stared back up at Tk. Both digidestined and digimon smiled weakly. "How you feeling?" asked Tk.

"Tired", answered Patamon.

Tk smiled "we'll let you get some shut eye then," he said. He stood up slowly and nearly stumbled.

"Woah buddy!" exclaimed Davis rushing forward to support Tk, "are you okay?"

Tk looked at Davis. "Yeah… I'm fine just…" Tk collapsed before he could finish what he was saying.

"TK!" Cried Kari kneeling beside the unconscious boy. Joe quickly ran over to examine Tk. After a few moments he said, "he's fine just fatigued, we should get him to bed and leave him to get some rest for a while."

"Are you sure we shouldn't take him to the hospital?" Asked Yolei.

Joe thought for a moment before saying, "yeah he is going to be fine, besides the hospital was badly damaged during the battle last night."

"Okay," said Yolei, "if you're sure."

Joe smiled. "I am," he said, "now can someone help me get this one into his bed?"

Joe gently lifted Tk up from the floor and with Matt's help put him in his bed beside Patamon. Kari looked at her sleeping friend. He looked peaceful but something told her all was not right. They still didn't know what had happened to him and it was her mission to find out.

"Kari," said Davis softly, "come on we need to let Patamon and Tj get their rest."

Kari smiled. "It's Tk," she said before following Davis and the others out of the room.

* * *

><p>Oikawa looked up at Tk's apartment building and smiled. "My plan is coming together nicely," he said to Mummymon and Arukenimon who stood beside him in their human forms.<p>

Mummymon and Arukenimon laughed sinisterly. " I agree Master," said Mummymon.

"Exactly," laughed Arukenimon, "with Hope on our side, the others don't stand a ghost of a chance."

Oikawa smiled again and began to walk away. "The boy's friends won't notice a change in Hope's behaviour until it's too late, by the time they even get a glimpse of what is going on all of Japan and the Digital World will be cowering at my feet!"

The dangerous trio walked off into the darkness laughing with the knowledge of the turmoil the young digidestined as well as the rest of the world was about to endure in the coming days and weeks. All hell was about to break loose and they had no hope of stopping it.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so as I said a short chapter but I felt it deserved it's own chapter all the same so here it is chapter 4 :L So lets march on through internet land to chapter 5! Til then, slán!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Woah my longest chapter yet! As I said in the previous chapter this will be mostly talking but some weird events do take place! I have a pretty good idea where this story is heading and already have a definate ending in mind so yeah :) Originally this was going to be a 10 chapter story but I think it's going to be longer now because I've just had a sudden brain wave for my next few chapters! I know my chapters are short but I am trying to make them longer (like this one)**. **It just takes time I suppose :) As always reviews, suggestions and criticisms are always good so to my reviews please keep up the hard work! It really is inspiring. It's because of you that I'm able to upload two chapters in the one night after all! A big thanks to everyone reviewing! Especially to LaLaLandx3 and Xanpluto who have stuck by me since the beginning! Thank you so so much! :D ! That's enough from this chatty 16 year old for now enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer! I do not own digimon but I do own this computer.**

It was lunchtime the following day before Tk woke up. He still felt weak and he had a strange feeling about him. "Ugh," he groaned, "I'm probably just coming down with the flu or something."

Tk slowly rolled over and hopped out of bed. Patamon was still asleep and he tried his best not to bother him. Tk's back was still sore and his head was pounding but he didn't feel as tired as he felt the previous day. He stretched painfully and took a look at himself in the mirror. He looked like death warmed up. Tk sighed and decided to go for a shower and clean himself up.

After a shower and a quick change of clothes Tk headed into the kitchen took two aspirin from the press and a glass of water and downed it all in one gulp. He then quickly made himself a bowl of cereal, he felt like he hadn't eaten in years before slumping down on the couch to watch TV.

Tk saw his phone on the table and decided to text Kari. His message read: "Hey Kari, only just woke up. Wanna come over for a chat?"

Within the minute came Kari's reply: "Ok Tk. C U soon.

Tk relaxed for twenty minutes or so as he waited on Kari. He still felt strange and even after taking the medication his headache wasn't fading. "Weird," he thought, "maybe I really am coming down with the flu."

Before Tk could think this through anymore the doorbell rang. Tk groaned in pain as he got up from the couch to go answer the door. "What the hell happened to me the other night?" he said aloud as he walked towards the door. He still couldn't remember. Tk sighed, "Maybe I'll never know," he thought as he opened the door.

"Hey Tk," said Kari cheerfully giving him a friendly hug. Gatomon rushed into the apartment and down the hall into Tk's room to see Patamon. The two digidestined smiled at Gatomon's eagerness to see her friend. "So Tk?" asked Kari. "How are you feeling today?"

Tk opened his mouth to tell Kari about his headache but stopped, he didn't want her to worry about him so he lied to spare her feelings. "I feel fine," he said with a grin.

Kari looked up into Tk's bright blue eyes. She could see it in his eyes; he was keeping something from her. She was about to question him but bit her tongue, ignoring her better judgement she kept quiet. Kari broke away from the hug awkwardly. "So how's Patamon?" she asked.

Tk looked at Kari and sighed. He hated this awkwardness between them but it was better than worrying her he thought. Tk hated to see Kari upset, especially when it was about something as silly as a headache. Besides he felt as if had upset everyone enough already, he didn't want to panic Kari or the other digidestined anymore.

"So…?" asked Kari.

"Huh…? What?" said Tk, he had been so lost in his own thoughts he hadn't realised Kari had asked him something.

Kari smiled at the confused boy in front of her. His bright cerulean eyes were full of surprise and his vibrant blonde hair was no longer dull and caked in blood like it had been the night before. In fact, thought Kari, Tk looked quite handsome today.

"Now who's daydreaming?" asked Tk cheekily.

Kari giggled quietly. "Shut up," she said as she playfully hit Tk on the arm.

"Ow, ow!" cried Tk jokingly, "soldier down!" Tk allowed himself to fall back against the wall holding his "wounded" arm. "It might have to be amputated." Tk said matter-of-factly but he couldn't keep up with his charade and broke into a wide grin.

Tk watched Kari laugh. He thought about how pretty her laugh was and ultimately, how pretty she was. To him she was perfect, in school a lot of girls fancied Tk but none of them matched up to that one amazing girl who had held his hand during the whole battle with Piedmon. Tk had liked Kari for years but he was never brave enough to ask her out. "Haha this is why I didn't get the Crest of Courage" he laughed to himself.

Kari looked up at Tk again. "So really," she began, "how is Patamon?"

"He's still asleep," answered Tk. "He's still pretty exhausted, I'm going to let him sleep until he wakes up himself I don't want to disturb him."

"Oh then should I call Gatomon back?" asked Kari.

"Oh no, no, don't," said Tk she's fine, trust me."

Kari nodded in understanding. "Have you remembered anything from the other night?" She asked, "Matt went back to the alleyway where we found your hat and Patamon but not even Garurumon could get a scent of anything or anyone."

Tk grimaced. "I still remember nothing," he admitted shamefully.

"Oh," said Kari disappointed.

"But…" said Tk.

"Yeah?" asked Kari.

"Whatever happened to me, I know I didn't spend all of the night outside the apartment building," Tk said seriously, "look at all the snow outside. If I spent all night out there I would have frozen to death, like I know Patamon is alive but only just, so whatever happened I was moved to outside the apartment in the morning" Tk concluded.

Kari thought for a moment. Tk's theory sounded absurd. However at the same time it made sense. She looked out the window at the snow, Tk was right if he had spent the night out in that he definitely wouldn't be standing in front of her now, he's be like Patamon or even worse. Besides if he had have just been outside the apartment they would have found him sooner. Something wasn't adding up.

"This is weird," she said finally.

"Definitely." Agreed Tk.

"Tk?" asked a small voice from Tk's bedroom.

"PATAMON!" Exclaimed the two digidestined as they rushed into Tk's room. Patamon was sitting up with Gatomon on Tk's bed and both digimon grinned broadly when their human partners entered the room.

Patamon leaped from Tk's bed and into the boy's arms. "Tk," he said softly snuggling into the boy's chest. "I feel a lot stronger!" the orange pig-like digimon said cheerfully. "I think I could destroy all the dark masters with a single boom bubble," he laughed.

Tk smiled and held Patamon close. He felt happier that his digimon was feeling better but he himself still felt unbearable weak and his head was still pounding. "Maybe the aspirin were defective?" he thought.

A half an hour later Tk, Kari, Gatomon and Patamon were all in Tk's sitting room talking about Oikawa and the children who had been infected with the black spores.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Asked Tk.

"Well," began Kari, "we've decided that we are all going to split up into groups of two and keep a close eye on one child each, so that's you and Cody, Ken and Davis and Yolei and myself," said Kari.

Tk nodded, he was slightly disappointed he hadn't been paired with Kari but he knew it made more sense to be paired with his DNA digivovling partner so he stayed quiet. "What are the older kids going to do?" he asked.

"Well, Matt and Tai are determined to find out what happened to you the other night so they're going to do some detective work with Agumon and Gabumon and see if they can find anything on CCTV cameras and stuff like that," said Kari. "As for Sora and Joe they're talking to the infected children's parents and asking them if they have noticed any change in their child's behaviour and finally Izzy is doing research as usual, keeping in contact with Gennai and emailing Mimi and all the other digidestined in the world to see if Oikawa is planning anything anywhere else in the world and not just in Japan."

Tk smiled. "That's some plan," he said with a small laugh.

Kari frowned. "Tk, this is serious," she said.

"I know, I know," said Tk I just love how organised we all are."

Kari still looked serious. Gatomon and Patamon looked at each other nervously, they both hated tension. "So are we going to go keep tabs on those kids now or are we going to wait until I use up another one of my nine lives?" asked Gatomon.

Kari smiled. "Since you invited me over today, Yolei and Cody teamed up for the day," said Kari. "We decided it would be best to give you and Patamon today off seeing as you've had a hectic time recently."

Tk smiled graciously. Although he wanted to help his friends more than anything he knew that Patamon and himself needed a break, if they went to help the group now they'd only be a liability.

"So are you and Gatomon going out to help the others?" asked Patamon.

"No, not today silly," said Kari, "we're here to look after you two and keep you company!" she said.

Patamon and Tk looked at each other and smiled. "We don't need a babysitter," said Tk jokingly.

"Of course you do," said Gatomon.

"Exactly," replied Kari. "Who else is going to get you to brush your teeth?"

The small group laughed. Even so, Tk got up from the couch and went to do what he was told. As Tk was brushing his teeth, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. There was something weird about it he thought. He spat out the toothpaste from his mouth and into the sink. Then he stared back up at his reflection.

He looked different. His skin was paler than usual and even though he had gotten plenty of sleep there was dark circles under his eyes. His usually blue eyes were really icy and almost grey. His lips were also redder than usual and looked out of place on his other wise white face. "I look like I've dressed up as a vampire for Halloween," said Tk.

Tk was puzzled. "If I look this bad, why didn't Kari say anything?"

Tk exited the bathroom and began walking down the hall back into the sitting room. On his way he caught a glimpse of himself in the hall mirror. He gasped. In the mirror a tall dark figure stood behind him but when he turned around the figure was gone. Tk's heart was beating fast and his breathing was shallow. "What the hell is going on?" he thought.

He looked back into the mirror and saw a dark hazy mist around his wrists but when he looked down nothing was there. Suddenly his headache intensified and he nearly collapsed with the pain. He had to hold on the wall for support. "Ugh," he groaned. After a moment his headache subsided slightly and he regained control of himself. Panting he dared take another look at himself in the mirror. His reflection was normal again; even the paleness in his face when he had looked at himself in the bathroom was gone, his eyes were back to their normal blue tone and he looked healthy again. Also there was no dark figure and no black mist, just a scared blonde haired boy staring back and him. Tk sighed and shook his head. "Aww I just don't know," he said before continuing back down the hall to Kari, Patamon and Gatomon. "I just don't know."

Tk still felt weird. His head still hurt and even his eyesight was becoming blurry. He felt so weak. He could hardly walk anymore. The sight of himself in the mirror had terrified him and now he could hardly think. He felt as if he was going to collapse but he fought against his weakness he didn't want Kari to worry about him.

Tk entered the sitting room. Kari wasn't there; he could hear her singing in the kitchen. Tk breathed a sigh of relief he knew he could get to the couch and lie down and Kari wouldn't see how much pain he was in. He stumbled forward and somehow managed to make it to the couch without Kari or any of the digimon seeing him struggle.

Tk lay down on the couch and tried to relax but he still felt weird. He heard Kari and the others coming back and tried his best to feign healthiness. "Hey Tk," said Kari happily. "The digimon looked hungry so I made some scrambled egg, hope you don't mind," she said.

Tk looked at the food on the table and nearly gagged. Kari was an excellent Cook but the thoughts of food made his stomach flip. He didn't dare open his mouth in case he threw up so just simply nodded at Kari and smiled.

Kari smiled back. "Do you want some?" she asked offering Tk a bowl of the scrambled eggs. Tk shook his head. Kari looked taken aback and a bit upset. "Am I that bad of a Cook?" she asked slightly hurt.

Tk realising he had dug himself a hole tried to cheer her up. "No, no you're an awesome Cook," he said with a smile. "It's just… I just brushed my teeth the eggs would taste all minty, you know?"

Kari looked at Tk for a moment then smiled. "I never thought of that," she said laughing. "Sorry Tk."

"Don't be," said Tk.

Tk didn't want to hurt Kari's feelings and thought he did well to cover up his reasons for not eating but even seeing the others eat made him feel nauseous. So he lay back down on the couch and closed his eyes and tried not to think about it.

* * *

><p><strong>What's going on with the shadows and reflections in the mirror? Is Tk going crazy or does he just need glasses? Find out in the next installment of THE CREST OF DESTINY! :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I know, I know it's a very short chapter again but it's been a busy weekend with partying and study (an odd contrast)! This will be my last chapter until Wednesday night coz that's when my exams are over. So lets all hope you like it :)** **Thanks again to my reviewers! You guys rock :D Oh ad to Digigirl1995 thank you for your message I really enjoyed reading it! So I hope you enjoy my next few chapters. Anyway I'll leave it here for now and hit the books again. FYI if you want to know how to truly torture a person make them write a two and a half page irish essay on road safety** **:( it sucks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon :(**

Tk dosed off and when he awoke the room was in darkness. He sat up slowly and groaned. He still had his headache. Tk sighed and got up off the couch as he moved he noticed a small piece of paper fall to the floor. He picked it up; it was a post-it note from Kari.

"Hey Tk, didn't want to bother you. Tai called to give me a lift home. I'll text you in the morning about our plans for tomorrow. Bye =)"

Tk smiled and rubbed his eyes; even though he had gotten a few hours sleep he was still tired. "I suppose I better head off to bed," he said.

As Tk was brushing his teeth he was fixated by his reflection in the mirror. He looked odd again he thought. As every moment passed he seemed to be getting paler and paler yet his eyes were getting darker. Tk just simply shook his head and spat out the toothpaste into the sink. He looked back up into the mirror and a dark figure stood behind him. He instantly whipped around to see Oikawa staring at him and smiling.

"What the… how did you get in here?" Tk shouted.

Oikawa chuckled softly. "You really should lock the front door during the day Hope, it is so careless of you anyone could just walk right in ya know? I've been here all day and nobody noticed me."

Tk remembered the dark figure he had seen earlier and realised Oikawa had been in the apartment all day. Tk backed away. Since Oikawa's appearance his headache had intensified. A voice inside his head told him he had seen Oikawa very recently but he couldn't remember where and when. "Ugh," he groaned.

Oikawa grinned. "Don't you remember?" he asked Tk vaguely.

"Remember what?" he asked. Tk tried to back away further but he was now against the wall and had nowhere else to go.

Oikawa suddenly rushed forward and grabbed Tk by the collar of his shirt. Tk winced. "Quiet boy!" hissed Oikawa. "You wouldn't want to wake up your precious Patamon. Mummymon and Arukenimon are keeping a close eye on the little pest and if he so much and twitches they'll make bacon out of the ugly little pig!"

Tk gulped and stayed silent. Oikawa pleased with himself continued. He lifted Tk higher up above his head and slashed open the boy's shirt and placed a cold hand on Tk's now exposed chest.

The pain was unbearable. It felt as if Oikawa's hand was burning through Tk's skin. Tk let out silent cries of anguish. He tried to lash out at the man but he couldn't, Oikawa was too strong. Finally after what seemed like an age Oikawa dropped Tk to the floor.

Tk fell to his knees and went straight into a fit of coughing. Tk took a few moments to compose himself as he was spluttering up blood. Then out of nowhere anger flooded through him.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked frustrated.

Oikawa smiled, his plan was coming together as he watch the anger build up in the boy kneeling in front of him. He simply pointed at Tk's chest. Tk looked down to his surprise his chest was stained black. He began to panic.

"Wha… what?" he gasped.

Oikawa laughed. "I planted my new invention in you the other night." Tk's head shot up at Oikawa.

"A Dark Spore?" he asked confused.

"No," said Oikawa with a smile. "The new darkness in you is much more powerful than any old Dark Spore."

Tk gave Oikawa a puzzled look. "Then what?" he asked looking back down on his blackening chest.

Oikawa looked down on Tk. "Now isn't the time, you're not infected enough but just you wait. Your little digipals will find out what's up with their precious little Tk soon enough." Tk grinded his teeth with anger.

"Haha the angrier you get the quicker you'll be consumed by darkness." Laughed Oikawa.

"Well, what's stopping me from telling the others you've infected me with a Dark whatever?" asked Tk.

"Me," answered Oikawa viciously. He suddenly stepped forward and beat Tk hard around the head with the back of his hand. Tk hit the ground unconscious. However Oikawa continued talking. "You'll wake up with no memory of what just happened," he said. "Slowly you'll become darker and darker until eventually your friends won't even recognise you and when the final battle commences… you'll be calling me Master."

Oikawa commanded Mummymon to place Tk in his bed before he and his two evil digimon henchmen snuck off into the cold and dark Odaiba night.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review! Nighteo :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Howdy! I'm back! My exams are over and my Summer has officially began! 5th year is finally complete hurray :D So a short chapter I know but my story is starting to come along as according to plan so thats good! As always thank you to you wonderful people known as reviewers! You guys are awesome :) So since I now have a 3 month break I plan on getting this story finished soon and start my new story! So I better get writing and you guys better get reading! Enjoy :D **

Beep! Beep!

Tk woke up to his buzzing phone. He yawned and sat up on the edge of the bed. It was only then that he realised. For the first time since he had gotten home he didn't have a headache. Tk smiled to himself and leaned over and picked up his phone. The text was from Kari, it read:

"Hey, plan for today. Yolei and I will keep tabs on Miko, while Davis and Ken watch over Kayla. As for Tk and Cody you guys look out for Mikey. The older kids have their own plans so text them if you need them. Good luck everyone! We'll meet back at Izzy's house as 7pm! =) xx"

Just as Tk had finished reading the text he got a message on his D-Terminal from Cody. "Is it okay if Armadilomon and I call over at about 10:30am?" Tk looked at his clock. It was only 9:45am. He quickly messaged "okay" back to Cody before heading for a shower.

After cleaning himself up and putting on warm clothes Tk woke up Patamon and the two ate a quick breakfast while they waited for Cody. Although Tk wasn't feeling sick anymore he still wasn't happy. He was a bit annoyed he wasn't spending the day with Kari and the thoughts of having to put up with a whole day of Cody made his blood boil. Tk gasped and shook his head.

Patamon looked up from his cereal. "You okay?"

Tk nodded slowly. "Yeah I'm fine" he lied. Truth was Tk's own anger surprised him. He never felt so mad about having to spend a few hours with Cody and not with Kari. "Hmmmm weird," he thought.

Before Tk could think this through further there was a knock on the door. "That'll be Cody," said Tk picking up his D-Terminal, D3 and a jacket. "C'mon Pata."

Tk opened the door to a smiling Cody and Armadilomon. The anger flared up in Tk again and he could just about bring himself to smile back. "Hey Tk," said Cody, "how are you today?"

Tk put on a false smile. "I'm fine," he said. Trying to avoid the small talk Tk closed the front door and began to walk briskly towards the apartment block's stair well.

Cody and Armadilomon gave each other a confused look. "What's eating him? Asked Armadilomon. Cody simply shrugged. "Who knows?" he said before chasing after Tk.

There was an awkward silence between Tk and Cody as the walked down the stairs. Tk looked back up at Cody who was chasing after him. "Why am I so mad at him?" he thought. Tk tried to think back, he couldn't remember Cody annoying him or anything in ages, yet he felt like punching the kid repeatedly. Tk couldn't understand it. So in typical Tk fashion he ignored his feelings and attempted to talk to Cody.

"So where does the Black Spore kid live?" he asked Cody.

"Oh, the Oak Lane apartment block three streets over," answered Cody.

Tk nodded. "Okay then, come on Patamon."

Armadilomon jumped from Cody's arms and ran forward. "Yeah guys!" he said enthusiastically, "lets go!"

The digidestined and their digimon headed towards the Oak Lane apartment block. It was a short walk and they were there in no time. On arrival they awkwardly stood outside the building and simply stared at it. "Eh, so what do we do now?" asked Tk.

"We wait," said Cody matter-of-factly.

"Wait," said Tk. "Are you telling me that we are to stand outside this building in the cold all day just for the slight possibility that Mikey might decide to go for a walk?"

"Eh," said Armadilomon and Cody nervously.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Tk crossly. "That's absolutely ridicu-

"Shhhhhhh!" commanded Cody elbowing Tk in the ribs, "that's him," he said pointing up at a small dark haired boy who had just appeared from one of the apartments.

Tk, Cody and the digimon quickly but subtly ran behind a wall and waited for Mikey to get down the stairs and out of the apartment block. The boys waited until Mikey was quite a bit of the way ahead of them down the pavement before they began to follow him.

Tk and Cody remained quiet while following Mikey. Cody looked up at Tk. He was worried. Tk was walking with his hands in his pockets and Cody could see the anger and frustration in Tk's usually bright and optimistic eyes. Cody looked away and remembered back to when Tk had nearly lost it when Blackwargreymon was destroying one of the destiny stones. He didn't like Tk when he was angry as the gentle boy could become quite vicious. Cody just hoped nothing would happen that would provoke Tk's anger further.

Two hours had past since the digidestined had started following the child with the Dark Spore and nothing significant seemed to have happened. Cody, Tk and their digimon partners were beginning to get bored. "What exactly are we supposed to be watching out for?" asked Patamon.

"I'm not too sure," answered Tk honestly. "Something out of normal behaviour I guess but like we don't know what this kid is like normally so I dunno."

Tk stopped and watched Mikey who was now slowly walking through the park. The boy looked deep in thought and kept his head down. Tk sighed and looked around the park. He saw as a playful looking black Labrador ran over towards Mikey. The dog stood in front of the boy and cheerfully wagged his tail. Mikey looked up at the dog and suddenly kicked it hard in the chest.

"Woah!" yelled Tk "now that is certainly out of character behaviour, I don't know this kid but nobody goes and kicks a dog for no reason!" Cody, Tk and the digimon ran towards Mikey. The reached the child just as the poor dog sulked off with its tail between its legs.

Mikey went to continue walking but Tk grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to turn around. "Hey, kid you can't just go kicking animals for no reason!" he shouted.

Mikey scrunched his face up in anger. "Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" he yelled.

Tk grabbed Mikey by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up from the ground slightly. "I'm Takeru Takaishi," said Tk viciously, "and if you dare speak to me like that again I'll treat you with as about as much respect as you just treated that dog."

* * *

><p><strong>Bam! :) Hope you liked it! until the next chapter! ttfn x<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, short chapter again I know and I'm sorry! Having a slight bit of writer's block at the moment. I know where I wanna go with this story it's just too early to go there yet. Anywho I'll get by it always do!** **I like writing under pressure, I'm one of those people who works better under pressure and I'm sure all you wonderful reviewers will get me through my writer's block :) It's probably because I have an idea for another story running throuh my head haha! Okay so I made up my own digimon in this chapter too so hope you like it :D **

**Disclaimer- I do not own digimon if I did I'd have a tv show not a fan fic**

Tk heard a deep chuckle from behind him, turning around but not loosing his grip on Mikey's shirt he saw Oikawa appear from behind a tree. Mikey took advantage of Tk's distraction and kneed him in the stomach.

Tk groaned and dropped Mikey. "You little brat!" said Tk as he whipped his hand out and grabbed Mikey's ankle. He dragged the boy to the ground and prepared to punch him when something or someone held him back. It was Cody.

"Tk you can't!" exclaimed Cody almost in tears. "Stay out of this," grunted Tk as he hit Cody to the ground.

"CODY!" Screamed Armadilomon. At the digimon's shout Tk seemed to snap to his senses. Tk looked back and saw Cody crying into Armadilomon's shoulder. The young digidestined had a busted lip, all thanks to him. Tk then felt someone struggling beneath him and saw an angry Mikey trying to break away from him but Tk still had the boy pinned.

Tk shot up. "Did I really do all this?" he asked himself in disbelief. Tk was scared, scared of himself. Mikey quickly jumped up and ran to Oikawa.

"Someone has anger issues eh Hope?" said Oikawa dryly.

Tk was still in shock and didn't know what to say. Oikawa smiled again. "Well you're good at fighting your friend," Oikawa said sarcastically, "let's see how you handle this!"

Suddenly out from behind the trees crashed a huge tiger like digimon that Tk had never seen before.

"That's Sabremon," said Patamon, "he's an ultimate level digimon. We're gonna have to digivolve," he said turning to Armadilomon. Armadilomon gave Tk a death glare before nodding at Patamon. "C'mon then," he said.

Tk walked over to Cody to help him up off the ground but the boy ignored Tk's hand and got up on his own before walking past the blonde and pointing his D3 at Armadilomon. "Go!" he exclaimed.

ARMADILOMON DIGIVOLVED TO ANKYLOMON!

Ankylomon ran forward. "TAIL HAMMER," he roared and he bashed Sabremon with his powerful attack. However to Cody's surprise the attack didn't even leave a scratch.

"I told you he was ultimate," said Patamon. "I'm gonna have to digivolve into Angemon and DNA digivolve to have any chance of beating this oversized hairball."

Tk was still in shock. He had hit Cody and attacked Mikey what was happening to him? This kind of behaviour wasn't like him at all. He was getting even more scared. He was starting to pant heavily and he felt small beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He was starting to panic more.

"TK!"

Tk looked up at the mention of his name. "We need your help!" Cody yelled back at him.

Tk opened his mouth to say something but then didn't and remained silent. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself!" Cody yelled. "You shouldn't have hit me and we'll talk about that later but now we have an evil digimon that needs taming!"

Tk nodded and took his D3 from his pocket. "Patamon!" he cried.

PATAMON DIGIVOLVED TO….

"Argh!" Tk fell to his knees in pain. When Patamon started digivolving it felt like someone had put his head in a vice then tightened it. The pain was worse than all the headaches he had had that week. A burning hot pain also ran through Tk's chest. It felt as if someone had just stabbed him in the heart. He screamed out in agony.

"TK!" Cried Cody as he raced over to his fellow digidestined. "Tk what's happening?"

The pain was getting worse Tk could hardly hear or see anything anymore. His senses were dying. Patamon seeing Tk was in danger did what his instincts told him to do and tried to digivolve again.

PATAMON DIGIVOLVED TO…

Tk roared out in pain again. His heart must have been beating about million times a minute. It was burning pain. He didn't know what was happening to him. It felt as if he was being tortured, but by who? By what? "Argh," he cried out again.

Cody tried to restrain Tk but he was shaking uncontrollably. "Tk! TKKKKK!" He called but Tk was in too much pain to answer.

"What's happening? Asked Patamon with tears in his eyes.

"You tried to digivolve and Tk fell about in pain," said Ankylomon. "Something must have gone wrong, whatever you do don't try it again you might kill him!"

Patamon burst into tears. "Are you saying it's all my fault?"

"No, no!" said Ankylomon, "I said something went wrong, it's not your fault."

The two digimon stared at each other awkwardly before looking back to Cody and Tk. Tk wasn't screaming anymore; since Patamon wasn't trying to digivolve the pains seemed to have subsided.

The blonde was covered in sweat and was panting heavily. Finally he looked up at Cody. "I'm okay now I think," he said before slowly standing up, he nearly stumbled but managed to keep his balance. However Tk was tough and managed to walk. He didn't know what had just happened him but it wasn't going to stop him from getting rid of Sabremon.

Tk's headache was back and worse than ever. His cerulean eyes were itchy and bloodshot and that weird feeling he had had the day before was back and more intense. He felt numb to the world. He looked up at Oikawa who stared back at him with his dark eyes. The numbness grew more powerful. Tk had the sudden urge to call Oikawa "Master." The young blonde blinked and felt drowsier, finally he groaned before collapsing down on the snowy ground.

* * *

><p><strong>;) haha ! Til the next chapter... laters :) <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Well got over my writer's block quickly! Thank God :) Not too much more to write now 4 maybe 5 more chapters max! Hurray xD Any questions feel free to ask! I'll try answer them to the best of my ability although I am not giving anything away about my grand finale! Hope you like this! I'm having a good writing day today so the next chapter should be uploaded soon :D As always don't forget to review! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own digimon :(**

"Tk! TKKKK!"

Tk groaned but he didn't open his eyes. He could feel the cool iciness of the snow against his body. It was somehow calming. He could hear someone shouting his name. "Cody?" he thought. Tk groaned again he felt sick and was really confused. He wondered how long he had been out for.

"Tk! Come on, please wake up," begged Cody.

Tk sighed softly and opened his eyes. He managed to pull himself up into a sitting position and looked Cody in the eye. Cody instantly wrapped his arms around Tk's neck.

"You're alive!" he exclaimed. "I was really worried there Tk, you were out for like 10 minutes!"

"I'm fine," said Tk looking around, then he gasped. "Where did Oikawa and Sabremon go?"

Cody moved away from Tk. "Well you collapsed and Sabremon attacked Ankylomon. He dedigivolved back into Armadilomon than the freak the tiger and Mikey ran off," said Cody.

Tk nodded and sat still for a moment before attempting to stand up. His head was still sore and he felt sleepy but he got to his feet without much hassle.

Cody gave Tk a worried look. "You sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," answered Tk curtly.

Cody forced a fake smile before nodding. "It's a long walk to Izzy's house," he said. "We better leave now if we want to get there on time."

The two digidestineds and their digimon walked back to Izzy's in silence. It was about twenty minutes before either of them talked. "Cody, I'm sorry I hit you earlier," said Tk.

Cody nodded. "It's okay, I know you didn't really mean it you were angry," he said.

Tk flinched at the word angry. "That's no excuse though," he said.

"Don't worry about it, it's only a bust lip," said Cody reassuringly.

"But- Tk began but Cody cut him off.

"Look it's fine, I knew you were angry today and I got involved at the wrong time but it was better you hitting me than Mikey and setting off his Dark Spore early! Ken said that if the kids get really angry it could set the spore off and we don't want that right?"

Tk sighed and nodded. "I suppose," he said. "I'm still sorry though."

Cody smiled but this only revealed his busted lip more. "It's fine."

The boys didn't talk for the rest of the journey. When they reached Izzy's building Cody went to walk in immediately but Tk remained on the pavement. Cody realising Tk wasn't following him turned around. "You not coming?" he asked.

"Eh no," answered Tk. "I'm really tired I think it would be best if I just went home and slept for a while."

The two boys stared at each other awkwardly for a moment before Tk mumbled something that sounded like 'bye' before walking off. "See you later then," Cody shouted after Tk and Patamon.

Tk walked with his head down. He was so ashamed of himself it wasn't even funny. "What's wrong with me Patamon?" he asked.

Patamon didn't know what to say to his partner so he simply jumped onto Tk's shoulder and nudged Tk's cheek gently. "You're fine," he said.

"No I'm not," said Tk downtrodden. "Didn't you see me today?"

Patamon remained silent.

"Exactly," said Tk. "What I did is totally unforgivable, I hit Cody and he was doing nothing wrong…"

"Tk…" began Patamon.

"No Patamon, don't. Nothing you say can make me feel better about what I've done, I was so angry today. I still am, I don't even know why," said Tk. The boy sighed and remained silent for the rest of the walk home. Patamon wanted to say something to comfort his best friend but he didn't know what to say so instead just remained quiet.

* * *

><p>Izzy's mom let Cody into the apartment and told him that Izzy and the other digidestineds where all already crammed into Izzy's room. Cody smiled and thanked Izzy's mother before turning the handle of Izzy's bedroom door and walking in.<p>

"Hey everyone," he said. Izzy, Sora, Tai, Matt, Joe, Kari, Davis, Yolei and Ken were all crowded around Izzy's laptop. They appeared to be watching some sort of video. "What are you doing?" asked Cody.

"Agumon and I "borrowed" some CCTV footage from the restaurant alley that Tk disappeared down we're just seeing if we can spot anything odd but unfortunately we can't fast forward so we have to watch it all," said Tai without turning around.

"Speaking of Tk where is-" began Kari as she turned to look at Cody. She gasped, "Cody what happened your lip?"

The eight other digidestineds all turned around and looked at Cody. Cody sighed and looked down at his feet in embarrassment.

"Cody?" questioned Yolei.

"Cody, you're going to have to tell them," said Armadilomon.

"Tell us what?" asked Davis.

Cody sighed again before saying in a small voice, "Tk."

Cody told all the digidestineds and their digimon everything that had happened. Tk's angry outbursts, the attack, Sabremon and what had happened when Patamon had tried to digivolve. All the digidestineds looked at each other, they were confused, upset and ultimately very worried about what Cody had told him.

Kari was in shock. "This isn't like Tk at all!" she said attempting to hold back tears. "What's wrong with him?"

Nobody knew what to say. Izzy sighed. I think I'll email Gennai maybe he'll be able to tell us something. Izzy turned his attention back to his laptop and gasped. "Guys look! He shouted, "Its Tk!"

The other digidestineds rushed back to Izzy and glared intensely at the laptop screen. The watched as the video image of Tk ran down the alley. The picture was very shaky and was getting increasingly worse.

"Hey Izzy any chance of fixing the picture?" asked Matt.

Izzy pressed several buttons before shaking his head, "sorry Matt, I can't," he said.

Matt groaned softly but continued to watch the CCTV clip but the picture was almost completely gone now. Suddenly the picture cut out.

"Dammit," said Izzy.

"C'mon man there must be something you can do?" asked Matt.

Izzy sighed. "Sorry," he said again.

The digidestineds simply stared at the screen and waited to see if the picture was going to come back. After a few minutes the picture came back but only a hat and Patamon where now in the alley.

Matt punched the wall hard. "That was totally useless!" he exclaimed. "Whatever happened to Tk the other night has him acting weird and we don't even know what happened because what ever did broke the CCTV camera!"

Nobody knew what to say. Finally it was Kari who spoke up. "I'm heading over to Tk's," she said standing up.

"What?" yelled Tai worried.

"Tk and I tell each other everything," said Kari simply. "I think if he has anything to say he might just tell me,"

Tai still looked sceptical. He looked at his little sister, she had that fiery look in her eyes and he knew it didn't matter what he said, the girl was going to Tk's apartment no matter what. "Fine," he said, "go."

Kari smiled gave Tai a hug and said bye to everyone before she and Gatomon left Izzy's apartment. Kari and Gatomon didn't talk as they walked to Tk's apartment. They were both worried.

Kari thought of the fun and cheerful blonde that was always there for her when she had problems. She thought of the boy who made her laugh when she felt like crying, the boy who held her hand when she was scared and who had saved her from the Dark Ocean. She thought of how he was always there to help no matter how big or small the challenge may be. No matter what you could always rely on Tk to shed some hope on a problem no matter how big or small it may be. Tk was always there for her and Kari felt it was time she was there for him.

* * *

><p><strong>That'll do for now! Until the next chapter :) bye bye<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10! Not much further to go now methinks. My story is slowly begining to come together now! I have a definate plan for my last few chapters and like the end of season 2 there is going to be a 25 years later chapter so if you want you can suggest possible couples or careers for the digidestined! I'm all ears! :) Now to the reviews, what can I say? They're awesome! Thank you so so much! To Superstoyboi124, I'm sorry but I don't think I have a space open for you in this story :( However, I shall name someone's son Thomas in the 25 years later chapter as well as give you a character in my new story I'm currently working on! Until then however I shall dedicate this chapter to you! **

**To Thomas, for writing the most unique review ever! :) **

**Disclaimer! I don't own digimon :(**

Tk sat on his bedroom floor with his head in his hands. He hadn't said anything in over an hour and Patamon was worried but no matter what he said he got no response from the boy.

Tk's breathing was still heavy and his head was pounding. He had a horrible burning feeling in his chest and every single beat of his heart felt like it could be his last. He thought if he sat on his own in the quiet he could calm his anger but he was wrong he was as mad as ever and didn't know why.

Just then the doorbell rang. Tk considered ignoring it but decided against it. He groaned and pushed himself up to feet. He was very dizzy and nearly fell but somehow managed to maintain his balance and walk to the front door. He opened the door to a very emotional looking Kari and Gatomon.

"You hit Cody," she said pushing past Tk and into the apartment. She turned around to look at Tk. She looked angry but the tears in her eyes showed her true worry and sadness. "Why?" she asked.

Tk looked at his feet. "I dunno," he said.

Kari grimaced. "Tk what's wrong with you? She asked. "Ever since you came back after going missing you've been acting differently, strange." Kari didn't bother trying to hold back the tears any longer and burst out crying.

"Kari, I-" Tk began but he didn't know what to say. He knew he should comfort Kari but he felt awkward and a small voice in his head told him to let the bitch cry. He shook his head and tried to ignore it but his headache was getting worse and even thinking was becoming harder.

He looked up at Kari she was still crying he sighed and pulled her into a hug. She buried her head into his chest and wept. Tk closed his eyes and breathed in Kari's amazing smell. Usually this would have comforted him also but not today, he was beyond being comforted.

"Kari, I don't know what's wrong with me," he admitted. "I'm so angry today it's scaring me, I don't even know what happened that I'm so mad."

Kari stopped crying and looked up at Tk. She could see both anger and confusion in the boy's eyes and there was something else there too, something sinister. This scared her. She broke away from the hug.

"Kari?" asked Tk confused.

Kari looked up at Tk. He was different. It was like a dark aura shrouded him. Kari felt as if she was in the company of one of the Dark Masters and not her best friend. She was confused.

"Kari what's wrong?" asked Tk stepping forward. Kari backed away and bit her lip. "Nothing," she said, I just remembered I have to be somewhere," Kari looked down the hall and called out to Gatomon who had ran to talk to Patamon when they had arrived at the apartment. Kari picked up Gatomon and made a move to leave the apartment.

"Kari!" called Tk and he made a move to grab her arm. Again Kari pulled away.

"Hey what are you doing?" Asked Tk almost shouting.

Kari just gave Tk a frightened look before running from the apartment.

"KARI!" Yelled Tk after her but she didn't stop running until she was down all the stairs and outside again.

Tk stood shell-shocked in the living room. "What just happened?" he asked himself. It wasn't helping his anger anyway. Tk couldn't contain himself any longer and started taking his anger out on the living room. He kicked the coffee table to kindling and smashed all of his mother's ornaments and vases.

Patamon desperately tried to calm him down but his efforts were futile. As he tried to prevent Tk from smashing another vase he got an almighty punch to the head and went crashing into the fireplace.

"Patamon!" cried Tk realising what he had just done and he raced over to his digimon. "Patamon I'm sorry." Tk fished around the fireplace to find Tokomon, he had hit his friend so hard he had dedigivolved.

"Tokomon," whispered Tk gently as he made an attempt to pick up the digimon.

"Don't!" screamed Tokomon, "don't come near me!"

With that Tokomon raced away from Tk and out the still open front door. Tk leaned back against a cabinet. Tears streamed down his face, he couldn't control his anger. He didn't feel like himself anymore he couldn't remember what it was like to laugh. The anger and now the new feeling of despair consumed him. He was lost.

* * *

><p>Oikawa stood outside Tk's apartment building. When Tokomon had come racing out he had commanded Mummymon and Arukenimon to cease him. Oikawa laughed to himself. "Not much longer now, the boy is almost ready."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Woop woop :)<strong> **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey-low! I changed my pen name if you're wondering! I'm one of those people who acts on impulse and just felt like changing it so I did haha! So here it is chapter 11 not much more to write now, I have a busy week coming up but I hope to finish this story within the next week or so! Once again thank you to all my reviewers you guys rock. I'll keep this short for once and let you enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: As I've said before I still don't own Digimon**

Kari ran up the stairs and into her apartment slamming the door behind her. She leaned against the front door out of breath; she had run all the way from Tk's apartment.

"You okay Kari?" asked Demiveemon who was sitting at the kitchen counter. Kari looked into the kitchen. Tai, Matt, Ken and Davis were all there leaning over the kitchen table drawing big diagrams on sheets of paper.

"Yeah, am fine" Kari lied.

Matt walked over to Kari, he looked worried. "How's Tk?" he asked.

Kari looked down at her feet trying to avoid Matt's eye. "He's… he's… he's not the Tk I know," she answered vaguely.

Davis furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," said Kari. "It's just… well he told me he has been really angry recently, that's why he hit Cody and well, when I was looking into his eyes it was like they were not his."

The four boys looked at each other. They were all still confused. It was Matt who finally spoke up. "What do you mean not his?" he asked.

"Well there was this sinister look in them," said Kari. "And when I was in the apartment I could feel this dark aura around Tk, I was scared."

Tai walked over and hugged his sister. "Did you say anything to him about the dark aura?"

"No, I was so scared I just ran from the apartment," answered Kari slightly ashamed.

Tai gave Matt a worried look. "I'm going to go back to the apartment to see if he's okay," said Matt. "I'll be back later, c'mon Gabumon."

After Matt left Kari just cried into Tai's chest. She had gone to the apartment to help Tk and had ended up running away from him, "what kind of friend am I?" she sobbed. "Tk needed me and I just ran away from him."

"Kari, its okay." Said Davis. "You were scared nobody blames you for running away."

"Yeah," said Ken. "And if Tk is as angry as you say he is maybe its best if just Matt goes to talk to him."

Tai nodded. "They're right Kari, nobody blames you."

Kari wiped her eyes. "Okay," she said. "But we still need to help him, something happened him the other night, am sure of it and it's our job as his friends to help him."

The three boys nodded and smiled at Kari. Kari smiled weakly back. She turned all her attention to the pages on the kitchen table. "What's all this?" she asked.

Ken and Davis gave ach other a look. "What?" asked Kari again.

"Kari…" began Davis morbidly. "Blackwargreymon is dead."

* * *

><p>It had been an hour since Kari and Tokomon had ran from the apartment and neither showed any signs of returning. Tk was rolled up in a ball on the floor beside what remained of the living room furniture. He was angry, frightened and very upset. He kept muttering under his breath, "its all my fault, my fault, its all my fault, my fault."<p>

Sitting up suddenly he decided it was time to start looking for Tokomon. He got up and left the apartment without leaving a note or even closing the front door and went down into the city to start searching for his digimon.

He looked everywhere, down alleys, in shops even in dog kennels but nothing Tokomon was nowhere to be found. Tk was beginning to lose hope. He sat down on a bench in the park defeated. "He's gone,"

"Looking for someone?" asked a voice behind him. Tk turned around; standing behind him with an unconscious Tokomon was Oikawa.

"Tokomon!" cried Tk running forward.

"Oh no you don't," laughed Oikawa, "if you want your digimon back you're going to need to give me something in return."

Tk tilted his head in confusion. "Like what?" he asked.

Oikawa narrowed his eyes. "Like you," with that Oikawa clicked his fingers. An immense pain surged through Tk's whole body and he collapsed. For the second time that day Tk blacked out.

* * *

><p>Back at the Kamiya's apartment, Ken and Davis filled Kari in on how after she left to see Tk they had gone to check the Black Spore child they had been watching over got home safe. They explained how they had bumped into Arunkinmon, Mummymon, Oikawa and Blackwargreymon. They told Kari in great detail how Oikawa had heartlessly killed Blackwargreymon and how with his dying breath the once evil digimon had closed the Hightenview Terrace Gate. Just as the boys had finished telling their story the phone rang Tai reached over to answer it.<p>

"I can't believe it," said Kari. "All he wanted to do was prove himself, oh Blackwargreymon."

Davis put his arm around Kari. "He did what he wanted to do Kari, he finally got the chance to prove himself, Blackwargreymon died happy, I'm sure of it."

Kari smiled and leaned into Davis, the goofy brunette was a good friend.

"WHAT?" Yelled Tai down the phone. Ken, Davis, Kari and the digimon all looked up in shock. Tai was nodding as whoever was on the other side of the line was telling him something. "Okay man I'll be right there," he said before hanging up.

Tai raced to his room and grabbed a jacket. "Guys put on a coat or something," he said running back into the living room and fumbling through the shoes on the landing looking for his.

"What? Why?" asked Davis standing up.

Tai looked up at the digidestined worried. "Tk's gone missing again,"

* * *

><p><strong>;) byes<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12! :D I'd say you're probably starting to wonder why I called my story The Crest of Destiny? Yeah? Well you may keep on wondering because ya don't find out in this chapter! haha! However all will be revealed shortly... keep tuned :)**

**Disclaimer! I hereby announce to all it may concern I do not own said Digimon  
><strong>

About 45 minutes after the phone call Kari, Tai, Davis, Ken and their digimon stood in the Takaishi's apartment with a distressed Matt and 3 policemen. The apartment's living room was ransacked only nobody knew it had been Tk who had destroyed it, according to the police Tk's disappearance appeared to be linked to a burglary that went wrong.

"Are you saying whoever destroyed this room kidnapped my brother?" asked Matt.

"Well it appears to look that way son," answered one of the policemen. "Our team is going to search for prints now," he said gesturing towards a small team of men in white overalls. "And we'll see what results we get from that."

Matt put on a fake smile. "Thanks officer."

The policeman nodded. "Maybe you should try ringing your mother or father again?"

Matt stood up. "Yes sir," he said sincerely. "Tai can you guys come with me?"

The other digidestineds nodded and followed Matt out of the apartment. Matt waited until he was out of earshot of the policemen before saying anything. "I don't think there was a burglary," he said. "Whatever got Tk the other night came back, I'm sure of it."

Tai and Ken gave each other a look. "Do you think we should tell the police then?" asked Ken.

"We never rang them last time Tk went missing, besides if digimon are involved and I think they are, they police can't do anything." Said Matt. "We can let them search alright but I think this is a mystery we're gonna have to solve on our own."

Kari and the others nodded. "I'll text everyone now and get them to meet us at the park and we'll start searching from there," said Kari.

"No," said Matt slightly forcibly. His tone surprised the others and they all stared at Matt shocked. "Look it's been a long day, everyone is still really tired from chasing the Dark Spore kids around today, we'd be better off letting everyone rest tonight and searching come sunrise tomorrow, we'd be useless to Tk tired."

Kari put her phone back in her pocket and sighed. "You're right," she said.

"I better actually ring my parents now," said Matt pulling out his phone. "I'll see you all at 7am in the park yeah?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Matt smiled and began to dial his Mom's number. Tai gripped Kari's shoulder gently. "Here we better go," he said. "We all need our rest."

"Yeah Ken you can stay over in my house tonight," said Davis cheerfully. "Stop you from having to travel out so far in the morning."

"Thank you Davis, that's very kind," said Ken sincerely.

The four digidestineds quietly said bye to Matt before leaving the apartment building and heading on their separate ways.

It was a cold night and Tai held Kari close as they walked home. "He'll be okay," said Tai.

"Maybe," said Kari her voice full of despondency.

Tai bit his lip. "Kari, Tk is the bearer of The Crest of Hope right? So we're gonna have to have faith in him and hope that everything will turn out alright."

"Tai's right," said Agumon. "Tk needs us to believe in him."

Gatomon snuggled into Kari and echoed what Tai and Agumon had just said. "It's true Kari we got to have faith in Tk."

"You're right, I know you're right, I'm just worried," said Kari.

Tai pulled his sister into him closer. "We all are," he said. The two siblings and their digimon walked home quietly on the cold Odaiba night their hearts filled with both hope and despair for their friend Tk.

* * *

><p>It was 2pm the next day and the digidestineds had been searching for Tk for hours. They had split into groups of two to cover more ground but still with no luck. Matt sighed and wiped his brow with the back of his hand. "This isn't going well," he said.<p>

"Don't give up," said Tai reassuringly. "I'll check my phone again maybe one of the others found something."

"Doubt it," said Matt downtrodden.

Tai grimaced but checked his phone all the same. As he held the phone in his hand a text message came through from Kari. Tai opened the message. It read:

"Get down to Highten View Terrace ASAP! Oikawa is here with the Spore kids he's up to something!"

"We have to get to Highten View Terrace!" screamed Tai.

Matt looked up. "Did they find Tk?" he asked.

"No," said Tai, "but something is up."

Tai ran with Agumon in the direction of Highten View Terrace. Matt and Gabumon gave chase and Tai filled them in on the details of the text as they ran. They were not far from the venue where the pair had seen their very first digimon and managed to make it there in just less than 10 minutes. They raced over to Kari and all the other digidestineds who were hiding behind a shrub looking out onto the bridge at Oikawa, the Spore Children, Arukenimon and Mummymon.

"What's up?" panted Agumon.

"Well we got here a few minutes ago while we were looking for Tk," said Kari.

"And he was just there with the kids," said Yolei.

Everyone turned his or her attention to the bridge. Oikawa appeared to be in deep conversation with the children. "What is he doing?" asked Cody.

Ken gulped. "I think he is about to harvest them."

Everyone gasped. "Then we need to stop him don't we?" exclaimed Davis jumping to his feet and racing towards the bridge. Everyone gave each other a sceptical look before running after Davis.

"Hey you! Leave those kids alone!" yelled Davis.

Oikawa turned to the digidestineds amused. "And you're going to stop me? Don't make me laugh."

Ken grinded his teeth, "I'm going to make sure you eat your words for what you did to those kids and to me!"

"I'd like to see you try," sneered Oikawa.

Ken narrowed his eyes. "Wormmon! Digivolve!"

WORMMON DIGIVOLVED TO STINGMON!

"Stingmon!" cried Ken. "Attack him!" Stingmon looked at Ken and could tell the boy was serious the digimon nodded and prepared to attack.

He raced forward and yelled "SPIKING STRIKE!"

Stingmon was inches away from Oikawa before a familiar voice called out, "HAND OF FAITH!"

The blast hit Stingmon directly and caused him to dedigivolve back to Wormmon.

"WORMMON!" Cried Ken racing forward and picking up his fallen digimon. "Wormmon, you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Wormmon somewhat groggily, "just don't expect me to run marathons anytime soon!"

Ken smiled at his digimon before looking back up at Oikawa angrily.

Oikawa looked taken-aback. "What are you angry at me for?" he asked innocently. "It wasn't me who attacked your oversized bug!"

Right on queue Angemon flew down from out of the sky and stood beside Oikawa.

"Angemon!" exclaimed Gatomon cheerfully.

"But why would Angemon attack Stingmon?" asked Cody almost to himself.

"If Angemon is here then that means Tk is-" began Kari.

"Right over here," said a cold voice behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>A lot shall be revealed in the next chapter :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Well its currently 1:46am in Ireland as I write this but I figured what the hell I have this written may as well upload it tonight. As I promised there is a few revelations in this chapter and as my chapters go I think its a long enough chapter so I hope you enjoy it. As ever please keep up with the reviews I love getting them and when I have my story 100% completed I am going to reply to you all personally! However I think I may be a chapter or 3 away from that stage just yet! Until then however enjoy chapter 13!**

**Disclaimer! Nothing has changed since chapter 12 and I still do not own Digimon**

The digidestineds gasped and turned around to see a rather pale looking Tk standing behind them.

Tk was wearing a crisp white shirt tucked into black jeans, this emphasised his slim frame. He looked thinner than usual however, almost dangerously thin. Kari found it frightening that his skin was almost the same shade as his white shirt but what struck the digidestineds the hardest was Tk's eyes. His eyes were a deep, emotionless black. All of the innocence and hope of his character could no longer be seen in his eyes. It was scary. In fact if it wasn't for Tk's blonde hair he could have been mistaken for Oikawa's son.

"Tk!" Kari screamed as she raced over to her best friend. She opened her arms ready to hug him but Tk stopped her in her tracks grabbing her wrists forcibly.

Kari winced. "Please Tk stop it, you're hurting me."

Tk chuckled dryly. "Oh really?" he asked sarcastically. He pulled Kari's arms downwards and Kari crashed down on the ground on her knees. She cried out in pain.

Tai raced forward at Kari's cry and stared at Tk. "Hey pal, what are you doing?" he asked angrily.

"Pal?" Tk sneered laughing that Tai could use such a word. "I'm not your pal." Tk roughly pulled Kari to her feet by her wrists before pushing her down on the ground again.

"That's it!" exclaimed Tai running forward about to punch Tk's lights out.

"HAND OF FAITH!" roared Angemon directing an attack at Tai.

The blast hit the ground just in front of Tai causing the brunette to stumble backwards. Tai looked up at Angemon shocked before turning his attention back to Tk.

"I'd be careful if I were you," said Tk in a monotonous voice. "Next time he won't miss."

Cody looked up at Angemon in fear. "How where you able to digivolve? Last time you tried Tk like fainted."

"I'll let Tk explain that," said Angemon sinisterly.

"Tk what's wrong with you?" cried Sora.

"Wrong?" questioned Tk. "Nothing is wrong with me. Master Oikawa made me see the light. He isn't the enemy, you are."

"What?" exclaimed all the digidestineds in unison.

"What do you mean Master Oikawa?" asked Davis.

Tk chuckled to himself again before bowing down in front of Oikawa. "Master shall you tell them or should I?" he asked.

Oikawa smiled deviously. "I shall inform your so called friends Tk," he said. "You prepare yourself for the final battle.

"Tell us what Oikawa?" asked Matt.

"What do you mean final battle?" asked Kari somewhat worriedly.

"You may have noticed a slight change in your friend Tk's behaviour," said Oikawa matter-of-factly. "Well I can tell you now that I have used your friend to test out a new piece of technology I have recently developed."

The digidestined stared at Tk in shock. "You mean you put a Dark Spore in Tk?" asked Cody.

Oikawa grinned. "No, not a Dark Spore."

"Then what?" asked a frustrated Tai. He was having enough of the way Oikawa was toying with them.

"A Black Shard." Answered Oikawa proudly.

"A Black Shard?" questioned Yolei.

"What's that?" asked Joe confused. "Is it like a Dark Spore?"

"Yes and no," answered Oikawa vaguely. "The Black Shard is far more powerful than any old Dark Spore."

"How so?" asked Izzy.

"Well for one it affects the host more drastically and more quickly than the spore. As well as that its effects are less noticeable. Rather than increased intelligence and athletic ability the host simply experiences mood swings and temper tantrums. Also as the Shard grew in Tk his partner was unable to digivolve. However now not only can Patamon digivolve you'll find he is a lot stronger than usual."

Kari who was now holding on to Tai was yet to take her eyes off Tk. The boy looked cold and distant. He looked similar to how she had when she had her experiences with the Dark Ocean.

"Finally," continued Oikawa. "Once the victim has been infected by the Black Shard unlike those infected by the Dark Spore there is no saving them. He or she with a Black Shard in their body shall forever be a servant of mine."

"No!" cried Matt now turning to his younger brother. "C'mon Teeks snap out of it."

"Don't waste your breath," sneered Mummymon.

Matt grinded his teeth. "No!" cried Matt again. "Tk is the Child of Hope for Pete's sake! He'll never be lost to the darkness."

Oikawa sighed before turning to Tk. "Come on Tk we don't have time for this, open the gate."

Tk bowed down in front of Oikawa. "Yes Master."

Davis stared at the pair confused. "What do you mean open the gate? Do you mean to the Digital World? But Blackwargreymon closed that gate."

Oikawa nodded curtly. "Yes that so called beast closed the gate but a digidestined has the power to reopen a closed gate and guess what? I just happen to have one as a servant!"

Kari gasped suddenly realising what was happening. "That's why isn't it? That's why you planted the Shard inside him you knew you were going to need a digidestined to help you so you chose Tk."

"Light catches on fast doesn't she?" smirked Arukenimon.

"But why Tk?" asked Tai.

"Well I've been hoping, wishing, dreaming for years to go to the Digital World so it just felt right to chose the Child of Hope… it felt like faith." Sneered Oikawa as he made a joke out of the situation. "Now, Tk are you ready?"

Tk smiled. "All the time," he replied sharply.

Oikawa smiled once more. "Then begin."

Tk unhooked his D3 from his belt and pointed it towards the sky. The other digidestineds simply huddled together they didn't know what to do. After a few moments Tk's D3 began to glow a fluorescent yellow. Tk took a large breath before screaming; "DIGIGATE OPEN!"

A powerful blast of light shot from his D3 into the cold winter sky. It parted through the clouds and slowly a large gap formed in the sky. The gate was opening. The beam from the D3 seemed to set of a chain reaction and soon the whole skyline was beginning to change. The digidestineds watched in shock as another world, the Digiworld began to form above their heads.

"It's like all those years ago when we fought Myotismon," said Joe looking up.

"Yeah," agreed Tai. "The whole Digiworld is up there."

"And it looks like its dying." Commented Kari sadly.

She was right the Digiworld looked grey and old and was slowly appearing to become a land of dust.

"Gennai emailed me this morning," said Izzy suddenly seeming to remember this fact. "He said that Oikawa's meddling is destroying the Digital World from the inside out and that if Oikawa ever makes it to the Digiworld there is a chance the place which just like well, collapse."

Davis stepped forward taking charge. "Then we need to make sure he never steps foot in the place," he said determinedly. "We're going to have to fight!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Veemon. "I'm ready for action!"

VEEMON DIGIVOLVED TO EXVEEMON!

"Me too!" shouted Wormmon suddenly regaining his energy.

WORMMON DIGIVOLVED TO STINGMON!

"Don't' forget us!" said Hawkmon and Armadilomon in unison.

HAWKMON DIGIVOLVED TO AQUILAMON!

ARMADILOMON DIGIVOLVED TO ANKYLOMON!

"Come on Kari lets show Oikawa that this kitten has got some claws!" yelled Gatomon.

GATOMON DIGIVOLVED TO ANGEWOMON!

"Hey count us in too!" cried out the original Digidestineds Digimon.

BIYOMON DIGIVOLVED TO BIRDRAMON!

TENTOMON DIGIVOLVED TO KABUTERIMON!

GOMAMON DIGIVOLVED TO IKKAKUMON!

"Agumon!" cried Tai. "You're gonna have to mega digivolve!"

"You to Gabumon!" said Matt.

The two digimon nodded in agreement.

AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLDED TO WARGREYMON!

GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVED TO METALGARURUMON!

"Okay guys whatever you do don't let them enter the digiworld!" exclaimed Davis.

Everyone nodded. "ATTACK!" Roared the digimon.

With that the digidestineds ultimate battle commenced and nobody expected what surprises that battle would contain.

* * *

><p><strong>Nice place to leave this chapter off methinks :) oh! Please make suggestions about couple pairings, kids names and jobs for the digidestineds for my 25 years later chapter! Until we meet again, toodles ;)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 everyone! Boom :) I'm thinking maybe two long chapters then 25 years later is all that's left to write! Hurray! Thanks for the reviews and story suggestions keep at it please! **

**Disclaimer! Nope don't own it today either.  
><strong>

The battle had been raging on for about ten minutes and all the digidestineds digimon were getting tired. Mummymon and Arukenimon were just too powerful and as for Angemon he was a champion level with the strength of at least an ultimate. It was hopeless.

Angemon was easily able to block attacks from all the champions and was well capable of defending himself from even Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon. The digidestineds needed to act fast or he would beat them all single handily.

Birdramon crashed to the ground after an attack from Arukenimon. She was panting heavily and the battle was becoming too much for her. "Sora!" she called, "we're going to have to digivolve again if we have any chance of defeating these guys!"

Matt stood up taking charge. "Okay guys those of you who can digivolve again do so and you younger kids better DNA digivolve you too Metalgarurumon!"

Everyone nodded. With that the digivolving process began again.

EXVEEMON… STINGMON… DNA DIGIVOLVED TO PAILDRAMON!

Angemon dedigivolved back to Gatomon and prepared to DNA digivolve.

GATOMON… AQUILAMON… DNA DIGIVOLVED TO SILPHYMON!

KABUTERIMON DIGIVOLVED TO MEGAKABUTERIMON!

BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLVED TO GARUDAMON!

IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLVED TO ZUDOMON!

WARGREYMON… METALGARURUMON DNA DIGIVOLVED TO OMNIMON!

Only Cody couldn't digivolve further as Tk was no longer on their side, this pained him and Davis noticed this.

"We'll get him back Cody don't worry," he said reassuringly, "I'll make sure of it."

Davis looked over to Tk who was consumed with the battle, which had now continued since their digimon were stronger. He was totally distracted now was his chance.

"I'm going to knock some sense into him," whispered Davis to Cody before he ran forward and pounced on an unexpected Tk.

Davis had Tk pinned. "Come on Tk!" he screamed into the boy's face. "Snap out of it we need you."

Tk however had other plans and kneed Davis in the stomach winding him. Tk took his chance and pushed Davis off himself. "Snap out of what?" he asked standing up. "I know exactly what I'm doing, Master isn't the enemy, you are!"

Davis grinded his teeth. This was painful to watch. "Come on Tk," he reasoned. "We're your friends you can't just abandon us!"

Tk leered at Davis bitterly. "Watch me," he sneered turning his back on Davis.

"You asked for it," muttered Davis rushing forward and knocking Tk down from behind. Davis pushed his knee down hard on Tk's back. "Come on man! I'm here to help you am only doing this because I care about you!"

Tk however wasn't listening and was struggling against Davis trying to break free from the hotheaded brunette.

Angemon was distracted by Tk and turned around to help his partner. Omnimon took advantage of Angemon's distracted state and attacked.

"SUPREME CANNON!"

The blast hit Angemon directly and the angel like digimon came plummeting to the ground.

"ANGEMON, NO!" Cried Tk. There was a sense of caring in Tk's voice that had not been there before. Was he breaking free from the Black Shard's hold over him?

Tk managed to jump up pushing Davis off him and he ran over to where Angemon had fallen. Before he reached his digimon however he was struck down by a sudden headache.

Tk fell to his knees grasping his head. "Leave me alone!" he cried.

The digidestineds looked at Tk in shock before looking to Oikawa. The man was pointing and Tk ominously and it was clear he was causing Tk's pain. Strangely enough though the man himself also seemed to be in pain.

"Your control is slipping," sneered Matt.

"Never," claimed Oikawa. He clicked his fingers loudly and Tk stood up again. To the dismay of the digidestineds he was still clearly under Oikawa's control.

"Shit," muttered Davis under his breath.

Suddenly Oikawa clutched his chest and fell forward in obvious pain. The Spore children ran away in fear. Oikawa was now screaming bloody murder; his blood curdling cries were sending shivers down everyone's spines.

Oikawa looked up at the digidestineds his eyes were a deep red. Kari screamed in shock.

"Not pleased to see me?" asked Oikawa but his voice was now different yet strangely familiar.

Kari bit her lip and stared at the red-eyed man. Something told her the person in front of her was not Oikawa anymore.

"You're not Oikawa are you?" she asked.

The man smiled. "No, no I'm not. The man you think you know has not been in possession of this body for a long time… three years to be exact." Answered the familiar voice.

Tai gasped. "That voice!" he exclaimed. "I know that voice." He gulped. What he said next he said quietly almost to himself however everyone heard it. "You're Myotismon aren't you?"

Oikawa laughed and suddenly jumped upwards about 20 feet in the air. He remained there, hovering.

"Close," he said. "I am not Myotismon but-

The creature stopped in mid sentence and began to change shape similar to the way a digimon digivolved. In Oikawa's place a now huge beast that resembled Myotismon flew. "I am Malomyotismon," he concluded.

"Malomyotismon?" questioned Kari. "What happened to Oikawa?"

Malomyotismon grinned. "Oikawa was a weak and worthless man, he was willing to do anything to enter the digital world. So when you little pests defeated me three years ago I needed a host. I promised the weakling I could get him to the digital world and he believed me… the idiot sold his soul to the vampire."

Tai took a step backwards. "You've ki… you've ki… you've killed him haven't you?"

Malomyotismon's smile answered Tai's question. "The man was dead the minute he agreed to be my host. What you seen there was me finally taking full control over the sap, Oikawa the human is gone."

The digidestineds were worried, never before had they seen a digimon kill a human before, Malomyotismon meant business.

Malomyotismon looked around him condescendingly. He stared at Mummymon and Arunkenimon. "I have no use for you two anymore." Malomyotismon flew downwards rapidly and shot his arms out at Mummymon and Arukenimon, his hands seemed to act like suction cups and he absorbed his henchmen's energy before both digimon were destroyed.

Malomyotismon licked his lips and looked at the digidestineds digimon. "So," he began. "Who's next?"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now! Quick questions, Joe and Mimi or Izzy and Mimi? Should all the characters be straight? Or some gay? Should they all have kids? Or should some be childless? Open for suggestions! :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! Twas a wet and rainy Sunday today! So what can you do on a wet and rainy day besides pottering around the house doing nothing? I decided to write this! I wanted to finish it but didn't quite get there yet instead its almost done! Anyway hope you enjoy getting two chapter within a few hours! Keep up the reviews :) Thanks!Oh and thanks for the story suggestions too!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer! Don't own it**

FLOWER CANNON!

Malomyotismon flinched as he was shot by a blast from behind. Everyone looked up to see Lilymon flying above their heads.

"Hey!" cried a cheerful girl behind the digidestineds.

Everyone turned around to see Mimi running up towards them. She reached the gang and gave everyone a hug.

"Mimi!" exclaimed Kari hugging her friend tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my Grandmother's birthday in two weeks and since Tk went missing I thought I'd come back to Japan earlier." She answered.

Mai looked up and saw Tk staring at her darkly. "You found him!" she grinned.

She made a move to get to Tk but Izzy put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Don't Mimi, he isn't our Tk, Malomyotismon has him in his control."

"What?" asked Mimi her face full of worry and shock. "How?"

"He's being controlled by a Black Shard." Answered Izzy. "It's like the Black Gears that Devimon used to control the digimon all those years ago only its for humans."

"Then we'll just have to destroy it then!" said Mimi confidently.

"We can't, its buried in Tk's chest we wouldn't be able to destroy it ourselves without killing him." Answered Matt sulkily.

Davis stepped forward again. "I bet if we destroy Malomyotismon Tk will be okay again!" he declared. "Come on guys, we can't give up!"

Everyone nodded. "Okay, come on," said Kari. "This is going to be the battle of our lives!"

All the digimon jumped up and prepared to battle it out once more.

WING BLADE!

FLOWER CANNON!

VULCAN HAMMER!

HORN BUSTER!

Before the attacks made contact with Malomyotismon, Angemon flew upwards and created a sacred shield between the attacks and Malomyotismon. Not one of the four ultimate level digimon's attack made contact with the evil digimon or Angemon.

"Ugh!" Megakabuterimon groaned angrily. "Angemon I know Tk's on his side but why are you?"

"I must protect Tk at all costs, I was told if I fought along side with you Tk would be killed, I cannot risk that. I'm sorry." Answered Angemon honestly.

"Angemon!" screamed up Cody from the ground. "Please Angemon we'll make sure nothing happens to Tk! We need your help to beat Malomyotismon and free Tk from the control he has over him! Please!"

Angemon looked down at Cody. What the boy said made sense, if he worked with Malomyotismon Tk would forever be dark and twisted and not the boy who was his friend. Besides was he really willing to take the word of an evil digimon that Tk was safe? Never! Angemon looked over to Tk. "I'm doing this for you buddy," he said to himself.

Angemon flew upwards from Malomyotismon and turned to face the evil digimon.

HAND OF FAITH!

Angemon fired his powerful attack directly at Malomyotismon, now with no form of defence Malomyotismon took the hit.

Malomyotismon groaned angrily. "You'll pay for that!"

CRIMSON MIST!

Malomyotismon's death defying attack blasted Angemon. Angemon went hurtling to the ground dedigivolving as he fell. He eventually crashed to the ground by Tk's feet as Patamon.

"Patamon," Tk said moving towards his digimon but unlike before not even a glimmer of hope or caring was present in his voice.

Malomyotismon turned his head to Tk; he appeared to be preparing to attack. The digidestineds digimon took their chance and attacked.

WING BLADE!

HORN BUSTER!

FLOWER CANNON!

VULCAN HAMMER!

SUPREME CANNON!

STADIC FORCE!

TAIL HAMMER!

DESPERADO BLASTER!

Malomyotismon whipped back around quickly and fired each digimon's attack straight back at them. All the digimon were stunned and dedigivolved back to their rookie stages. The digidestineds all ran to their digimon apart from Kari who ran towards Tk.

Kari threw her arms around Tk and desperately tried to release the boy she knew from his darkness-consumed state. "Tk! Tk! Come on please, wake up!"

Tk looked down at Kari his eyes deep and black, he recognised this girl but only vaguely, he remembered caring about her once but it seemed so long ago.

With no digimon distractions Malomyotismon looked down to Tk and Kari. He laughed to himself. "Looks like I'm going to destroy the not so happy couple with one attack! Talk about killing two love-birds with the one stone!" he laughed triumphantly.

Tai and Matt both made a run to reach their siblings to save them but Malomyotismon blocked them. "Oh no you don't!" he said. He kicked the ground and the bridge beneath Tai and Matt began to give, if Malomyotismon bashed his foot again it would collapse, killing everyone. Tai and Matt looked at each other; they knew they couldn't take the chance.

Malomyotismon grinned widely, "that's better," he sneered.

He turned his focus back to Kari and Tk; Kari was still trying to break down the darkness barrier but was failing.

Malomyotismon prepared to attack, Kari looked up she knew she was running out of time she had to do something quick before it was too late. She looked up at Tk tears filled her eyes. She loved him, loved him with all her heart. So she decided if she couldn't wake him she would at least die with him. However before that she had to tall him how she felt.

"Tk!" she called.

The once Child of Hope looked down at the crying girl in front of him.

"Tk, I love you," Kari said sincerely before leaning upwards and kissing Tk more passionately then she ever imagined she could. If this was the last thing she ever did she wanted to make sure she did it right. She closed her eyes and became lost in the moment.

Tk had shut his eyes too but suddenly they shot open, they were blue, bright cerulean blue! Tk was back!

He pulled away from the kiss and looked up at Malomyotismon towering above him and Kari.

"Kari, what's going on?" he asked.

Kari who had been yet to open her eyes finally looked up, she was so happy to see the bright sapphire eyes of Tk looking down at her that she didn't know what to say. Finally she found her voice. "Malomyotismon he's going to kill us!"

Malomyotismon frustrated that Kari had succeeded in awakening Tk finally fired his attack.

SCREAMING DARKNESS!

There was no time to run Kari screamed. This was it. Her death, it was inevitable. She held on to Tk tightly she wanted to be with him when she died. Tk had other plans however. He leant over and whispered in her ear. "I love you too." Then with as much force as he could muster threw her away from him. He threw her to safety. Kari crashed to the ground and looked up just in time to see Tk blasted with Malomyotismon's attack.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Toodles ;) <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**I know, it took me a long time to write this but I wasn't happy with it for ages! I couldn't write what I wanted to for a while but I got there eventually :) This is the last definate chapter of this story and all that is left for me to write is the 25 years later section! I'll keep this short as all my thank yous and stuff with be left for my last installment! Til then keep up the reviews- thanks. **

**I was looking over the last episodes of season two and it struck me my characters are actually quite young. A bit too young maybe so I've altered the ages slightly. Here's a list of the ages I imagine the characters being at this point.**

**Tk, Kari, Davis, Ken, Yolei- 15**

**Izzy, Mimi- 16**

**Tai, Matt, Sora- 17**

**Joe- 18**

**Cody- 13**

**Disclaimer- Do not own digimon :/  
><strong>

When the smoke finally cleared Kari saw a motionless Tk lying flat on his back on the hard concrete surface of the bridge.

"Tkkkkk!" she yelled before running forward. She skidded down onto her knees and lifted Tk's head onto her lap. As she did this the boy groaned, he was still alive!

"Tk! Tk! Come on wake up," she begged softly. She put her cold, soft hand on his chest. She could feel his heart beating through his shirt. It was weak. "Come on Tk."

Tk coughed weakly and opened his azure eyes slowly. Even this movement seemed painful.

"Ka…Ka-ri," he managed to say faintly. "Are… you o-kay?"

Kari stared down at the boy her eyes full of tears. Even now he didn't care about himself, Tk always put other people first.

"I'm fine," she sobbed.

The other digidestineds attempted to get towards Kari and Tk but Malomyotismon was holding them back.

"If you make one more move I swear I'll kill them both!" barked the evil digimon towards the digidestineds.

Matt fell to his knees and cried. "You bastard! Just let me see my brother!"

Malomyotismon laughed. "Well you're not going to get anywhere with that sort of language you little brat!"

"Son of a…" Matt jumped upwards but Tai grabbed his arm.

"Tai let me go I need to get to Tk!" roared Matt.

"No! Look man we can't risk it… not yet!" Tai said to Matt somewhat pleadingly.

Matt pushed Tai to the ground but stayed where he was. "Look if we don't get Tk help soon he'll… he'll…." Matt trailed off.

Tai got to his feet and leaned over Matt and whispered into his ear. "Joe is calling an ambulance so just shut it for a minute okay? The ambulance will distract Malomyotismon and we're going to attack then got it?" He has my sister too Matt remember that."

With that Tai walked away from Matt and joined the others. Matt felt ashamed for how he treated Tai he was going through the same feelings. They needed to stick together.

At the other end of the bridge Kari was desperately trying to keep Tk conscious. For some reason Malomyotismon hadn't attacked again but she knew he would eventually.

"Tk come on ya gotta stay with me!" cried Kari gently shaking the blonde. "You can't die on me now Takaishi, I love you. I won't be able to go on without you."

Kari's tears fell onto Tk's forehead and he opened his eyes once more and looked up at the girl. "Don't be like that Kari please," he said feebly. As Tk spoke a small trail of blood seeped from his lips, Kari knew this wasn't a good sign. His breathing had become shallower and the beats of his heart were becoming further and further apart. However she tried to compose herself and stop crying, for Tk's sake.

Tk looked up at Kari and managed to smile. He could barely even feel the pain anymore, he just felt numb. He looked towards Malomyotismon and grimaced. He took a deep breath and spoke again.

"Kari," he said stronger than the last time he spoke. "Kari we have to defeat Malomyotismon."

Kari looked down at the boy in front of her confused. "How?" she asked. "He defeated all the digimon already with one attack! We don't stand a chance! It's useless. Totally hopeless!" she cried.

"Kari," Tk began again. "You can't lose faith. Yes Malomyotismon is strong but you can't lose faith. Nothing is hopeless. You have to believe." At Tk's words a bright yellow light shone on his chest it revealed an image of the Crest of Hope.

Kari was taken aback. "Tk your chest," she said in awe.

Tk ignored her and continued talking. He appeared unaware of what was going on. "You can't admit defeat to the darkness Kari, you got to let the light shine through."

As Tk said the word light a bright pink blast of energy appeared at Kari's chest it too revealed a symbol of a crest. This time the Crest of Light.

Tk continued. "You must have courage and fight your battles Kari." Tai's chest began to glow with the symbol of the Crest Courage.

"Don't worry you'll never fight them alone, your friends will always be by your side". Matt's chest shone a bright blue with the Crest of Friendship.

"Because we love you." Sora's chest also lit up vibrantly with the Crest of Love.

"And with that knowledge…" Izzy's chest now also shone with the image of the Crest of Knowledge.

"That you can always sincerely rely on your friends…" Joe and Mimi's chest both shone with the images of their Crests of Sincerity and Reliability.

"I can happily and kindly tell you," finally Ken's chest glowed with the Crest of Kindness.

"That we'll easily defeat Malomyotismon. It's our destiny."

As Tk finished his speech the lights from the digidestineds crests shot upwards towards the sky. They all joined together high above the head of Malomyotismon forming a new image.

Malomyotismon looked up in fear. "The Crest of Destiny, I thought it was only a legend!"

Tk smirked. "You were wrong."

Patamon who had been unconscious up until this point suddenly jumped upwards and hovered a few metres up off the ground. He was glowing an angelic white.

The Crest of Destiny's symbol suddenly began to pulse and a large beam of light shot down on Patamon, consuming him. With the power of the Crest of Destiny Patamon began to digivolve to a level none of the digidestineds had ever even heard of.

PATAMON GOLDEN ARMOUR MEGA DIGIVOLVED TO AINGEALMON!

**[A/N] Aingeal is irish for angel, couldn't decide what to call this evolution so I let my native language answer it for me! Anyway back to the story.**

Aingealmon flew high into the sky. The angel like digimon was huge. He was taller than Malomyotismon by a considerable amount and looked twice as powerful. He was muscular and his bare arms had the symbols of all the digidestineds creasts tatooed on to them. He wore a simple flowy white tunic and six pairs of magnificent white feathered wings shot out from his back. He was quite human like and had long blonde hair unlike all other human like digimon the digidestineds had encountered Aingealmon's face was not hidden by a mask. The digimon's face was beautiful and innocent his bright blue eyes were almost hypnotising. Actually, the more Kari looked up at the mighty creature the more she thought he resembled Tk.

Malomyotismon growled angerily and attacked the new digimon.

SCREAMING DARKNESS!

Aingealmon blinked emotionlessly and waved his hand in front of himself. Malomyotismon's attack faded into nothing, completely distinguished by Aingealmon with the simple gesture. Malomyotismon gasped in fear.

"Not this time Malomyotismon," said Aingealmon. His voice was powerful and booming almost like the voice over man on adverts for thriller films at the cinema.

Aingealmon then closed his eyes and appeared to be meditating. He immediately shot his eyes open and smiled. A bow and arrow appeared in front of him he grabbed them eagerly and took aim at Malomyotismon.

"Hey Mally," he sneered. "Don't worry too much... I'll make it quick."

ARROW OF FAITH!

Aingealmon fired his attack directly at the evil digimon. The arrow which glowed brightly with the colours of all the digidestineds crests shot through Malomyotismon's chest killing the beast instantly. Small particles of digi data scattered across the bridge. Malomyotismon was finally and definately gone.

The digidestineds were stunned and reamained staring at were Malomyotismon had just stood shellshocked. Nobody could believe what they had just seen.

Matt shook his head and looked forward finally seeing Tk and Kari at the other end of the bridge.

"Tkkk!" he yelled running forward. He raced over to his brother and skidded down into a sitting postion beside him.

Matt looked down at his brother, Tk was barely conscious but still managed to look up at Matt and smile.

"Hey Bro," he said weakly.

Matt smiled valiantly just about able to hold back tears. "Hey."

Tk coughed, spluttering blood and looked skyward. "It doesn't look to good does it?"

Matt, Kari and the other digidestineds and digimon included Aingealmon who now stood beside the team all looked up. The digiworld was still visable. Even though Malomyotismon was gone the land still looked grey and dying.

"Malomyotismon drained the digital world of much of its power and beauty. He used up a lot of energy and unfortunetly even more had to be used by me in order to defeat Malomyotismon. Its going to take a lot of hard work to restore it." Said Aingealmon bleakly.

Tk coughed weakly. "It needs the power of Hope."

A faint white glow shrouded Tk.

"Tk!" exclaimed Matt what are you doing?"

"I'm dying Matt, my body is too weak to carry on. However, that does not matter I do not need it."

The white glow grew stronger and Tk's body began to digitise similar to the way a digimon does when its destroyed. The white digital pieces of data began to travel upwards into the digital world.

"Tk no!" screamed Kari. "You can't go, you... you can't leave me!"

"Don't worry, I shall always be inside the digital world. My power of Hope can rebuild it, restore it to the land it once was. I'm not really dead, I'll always be alive, both in the digital world and in your heart."

As Tk's lifeforce energy reached the digital world an instant transformation took place. The world became greener, fresher and more revitalised. Tk's hope had saved it.

"Tk," sighed Matt.

"He sacrificed himself to save the digital world." Said Sora wiping tears from her eyes and burying her face into Matt's chest.

"It was the kinda guy he was," said Davis. "He loved the digital world he'd do anything to save it."

Kari smiled and looked up as the sparkling new digital world began to fade away and the clear blue Odaiba sky came back into existence. Tk wasn't dead she could still feel his presence in her heart and she knew every time she would visit the digital world in the future she would feel his presence there too. Just like a digimon, Tk would never truly die. His laughter and hope would stay with her and the other digidestineds forever and always.

* * *

><p><strong>I always planned on killing poor Tk off, sorry guys! Don't forget to review and please don't be too harsh! Remember the story isn't over yet and I promise it will have a happy ending! :)<strong>


	17. 25 Years Later

**Cannot believe this is the very last instalment of this story! Seems like no time since I uploaded chapter one. I remember thinking I'd be happy if it even got only one review but thanks to all you beautiful people out there it got loads! I enjoyed reading each and every single review and God knows they got me through the last few weeks. A big thanks to LaLaLandx3 who has stood by me since the beginning! You are a legend! All my reviewers rock! It feels awesome to write a story and even better to know that people spend their time to read it and also enjoy it! So seriously I thank you so so much! As promised this is the 25 years later chapter, of course I could not finish this story with a Takari coupling. However I hope you like the couple I did choose. So sadly this may be the last you see of me for a while but I do have another story in my head and will hopefully be able to write it soon! Until then however thank you once again for taking your time to read this! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, Coca Cola or Liverpool Football Club or any other brand, company or business I may have mentioned at any time during this fanfic.**

**Tk's PoV **

Hey. It's been 25 years since I died now. Hmm, still weird to say that. A lot has changed in those 25 years but thankfully the digital world is still doing great and since I have been protecting it no dark forces have even tried to attack it. The digital world and the real world are in perfect harmony. Both worlds often intertwine and the digital world has become a popular holiday destination for many humans.

Nowadays every person in the real world has his or her own digimon partner from birth. When parents take their newborn baby home from the hospital they take a digimon egg too. It's awesome!

As you can see even day-to-day life has changed dramatically since the battle against Malomyotismon. I suppose you're curious how the lives of my friends turned out, yeah? Well I'll tell you now. Are you sitting comfortably? Good. I'll begin.

Not long after my death Tai decided he wanted to make the most of his life as he realised how short it really was. He always dreamed of becoming a professional soccer player and decided to turn that dream into reality.

He pushed himself to the limit training and hit it lucky when scouts looking for players for Japan's under 21's soccer team spotted him. He kept getting better and made it into Japan's main soccer team.

In 2006 after an international match against Spain, Tai was spotted again and this time signed for Liverpool Football Club in England. His big break.

He became an overnight success and one of the most famous soccer players ever. He was every child's idol and every adult's star player. As well as Tai everybody loved Agumon. Tai and Agumon were often stopped on the street by fans for photos and autographs.

Tai never forgot about his friends and family though and travelled back to Japan a few times a year to visit. On August 21st 2008, on international digidestined day (an annual event when every digidestined travelled to the digital world to meet up and reconnect) Tai bumped into an old friend. Catherine, the French digidestined Tai and I had helped all those years ago.

They hit it off immediately and both of them travelled back to England. The rest is history really. The couple married four years later and they have two beautiful children, a boy and a girl, Thomas who is 12 and has a Koromon as his digital partner and Saki who is 10 and has a Tanemon as a partner.

Looking at Tai now I can definitely say he made the most of his life and his dreams really did come true.

As for my brother Matt, he is also a success story. His band the Teen-age Wolves hit it big after winning a battle of the bands competition in Tokyo. They won a million dollar record contract and began to tour America. They stayed in America even after their tour ended as it was the place to be for young bands just starting out. They became the new musical sensation and won the hearts of teenage girls all over the world. Of course only one girl mattered to Matt and that was Sora.

After a leg injury but Sora's soccer career on hold she discovered her love for cooking. She took cookery course after cookery course in the local college and after a few years training became the sous chef in one of Odaiba's top restaurants.

Even though Matt was in America and Sora in Japan the two kept seeing each other. Sora travelled out to America a few times a year to see Matt. During one of the Teen-age Wolves concerts in New York, Matt proposed to Sora live on stage and she if course accepted.

They married 6 months later in a beautiful little chapel in Florida and decided to move there. With Matt's millions he bought Sora a fine little restaurant which is often regared as the best place to eat in all of Florida.

They now also have kids. Twins actually, Luna and Hiro who have a Yokomon and Tsunomon as partners respectively.

Mimi never went back to America. Her grandmother got sick not long after her birthday and her family moved back to Odaiba. The American schooling system is different to the Japanese one and Izzy volunteered to tutor Mimi so she could catch up.

It was obvious Izzy fancied Mimi but the computer geek was too shy to admit his feelings. In typical Izzy fashion however he finally sent her an email declaring his feelings five years after she moved back to Japan. Luckily for Izzy it turned out she liked him too. All the years I've known them two I never in a million years would have put them together, they're complete polar opposites! However they get on great and really and honestly love each other. Opposites attract I suppose.

Izzy is now working in a computer engineering company (who would of guessed) and Mimi is a world-renowned fashion designer. According to her pink is the new black, but I think to Mimi pink is the new everything. They have one child, a girl called Lia who has a Motimon as her digimon partner. Lia has the brains of Izzy and the beauty and fashion sense of her mother. I am telling you now that kid will go far in life!

Joe of course became a doctor and is one of the top surgeons in Japan. He is in a relationship with his fiancé who is called Krissy. She is a midwife at the hospital Joe works at. Krissy is a lovely woman and has an Elecmon as a digimon partner. Krissy is also five months pregnant with her and Joe's second child. They also have a six-year-old son called Alex who is the spitting image of Joe when he was a child. Alex's digimon partner is a Bukamon.

Yolei said years ago that one day she would marry Ken and she was right. The two started going out about six months after Malomyotismon was defeated and have stuck together ever since. They married out of high school and had their first child when they were only 22.

Yolei went into teaching and became the biology and chemistry teacher in the local high school. As for Ken, since Yolei was working days he stayed at home and became a househusband. He loves it, Ken loves spending time with his kids and the 9 to 5 working day was never going to be the life for him. He works most nights in Yolei's family's convenience store and he and Yolei's father get on really well. In fact he is treated like a son.

Cody answered his father's calling and became a police officer. He worked hard at his job and became Chief of Police after only a few short years in the force. On Tuesday and Thursday evenings he teaches kendo classes in the local youth club for teenagers and children.

He isn't married and has no children but he recently started seeing a woman who has a child who takes his kendo classes every week. The two seem to get on really well and I have a good feeling about them.

Davis also answered his life's calling and set up his own noodle cart. His noodles became the talk of Tokyo and people travelled from far and wide to taste his unique recipe. His business grew bigger and bigger and became worldwide. He's bigger than Coca Cola! He is on covers of magazines constantly and frequently appears on cookery shows all over the world, such as Master Chef. Nobody ever would have thought it but Davis' little cart of noodles and has set him up for life.

Davis is a bachelor and loving it. Him and Veemon live in their own penthouse in Australia enjoying the wealthy life. Fair play to Davis he deserves it.

Last but not least there's Kari. Although she knew I wasn't truly dead she still missed me terribly. She, Davis, Cody, Ken and Yolei went on a holiday to New York the summer after the defeat of Maloyotismon and noticed a peculiar sight. A digidestined who had two digimon, a Terriermon and a Wendigomon.

The American digidestined's name was Willis. As it turned out he was Izzy's friend who had helped them during the online battle with Diaboromon. Only now Willis needed Kari and the gang to help. A strange virus was controlling one of his digimon, the Wendigomon. Thankfully with the help of my friends the virus was destroyed and Wendigomon returned as an innocent and pure digi-egg.

Before Kari left America with the others she spent quite a bit of time with Willis and they both shared a kiss at the airport before she travelled back to Japan. The pair exchanged email addresses and kept in contact over the years. In fact Willis came to Odaiba for two weeks every summer just to spend time with Kari.

The two of them were perfect for each other but Kari kept denying her feelings for Willis because she still had feelings for me. However Patamon made Kari see that I would want her to be happy and live her life and not cry that she couldn't spend her time with me.

So when Kari finished high school she took a year out before college and went to America to see Willis. She ended up going to college with him in America and studied to become a primary school teacher, her dream job.

Kari and Willis got married about 12 years ago and have two children, Saoirse and Takeru. It makes me smile even now that Kari called her son after me; then again it is a pretty cool name. Saoirse of course has a Salamon as a partner whereas Patamon felt strangely connected to Takeru and became his digimon partner. I think it's great Patamon has a partner again, he is too great of a digimon not to have anyone and I'm really pleased for him.

So that's everyone, they have all grown up a lot since the olden days when we used to sneak into the computer room to travel to the digital world. Most of them have kids of their own now and they all have jobs and new responsibilities.

However they all meet up once a year, every year for a picnic in the digital world just by the lake where we spent our first ever night there all them years ago.

All the kids get on well and love to explore the digital world and go on adventures just like we did. The darkness may be at bay now but if it ever attacks the digital world again I know they will all be well capable of defending it. They have all the great qualities of their parents that saved the digital world the first time and of course they always have hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Go raibh maith agat agus oiche go maith! That's thank you and good night in Irish, felt it would be a nice way to finish off haha. Cheerio x<strong>


End file.
